This Situation
by Fred-the-Moose
Summary: And that was how Harry found himself in this situation, eyes locked on Remus' strong fingers, as they delicately dropped his customary one sugar cube in his tea. Unable to look away as they grabbed the spoon and stirred, the utensil gently clinking on the allowed Harry those few stolen moments to appreciate the man, however dangerous it was.
1. Babysitting

Hello! Long time no see! This is my first attempt in the HP fandom, giving some love to a pairing that has very little. AO3 will probably get updated ahead of here as i'm on AO3 all the god damn time.

Let me know how i'm doing.

* * *

It was hard to remember when exactly this all started. But if he thought really hard, Harry supposed it started with Babysitting.

Remus had come to him flustered. He needed to go on a trip the following evening, something about a rare book he absolutely needed for his shop. Andromeda was busy, as were the rest of his babysitting backups.

Of course,Harry agreed.

It had been a spectacular night. They spent time re-arranging and tidying regulus' room to be 'Teddy's room- the best most awesome third bedroom ever'. They played tag and hide and go seek, which thrilled Teddy to no end as he was not allowed to run at home. The toddlerwas even allowed to help with dinner, even though 'help' was more along the lines of; put too much of everything, pour it all over the counter and floor, and then break a bowl. After dinner, Harry insisted that Teddy take a quick bath, and rewarded him with several bedtime stories.

All in all, Harry enjoyed the time with his godson, and when Remus cameto pick up the boy in the morning,he had no reservations in telling Remus exactly that.

"You know, you can ask me to do that again any time. Not just because everyone else is busy."

Remus smiled sadly "I don't want to put that kind of burden on you Harry, you're a spry young man!"

"It's not like I'm doing anything right now... I still haven't even got a job yet, you know."

"I'll keep you in mind Harry. Promise." And with that he hoisted the 3 year old into his arms and apparatedhome.

To Remus' surprise. Harry was infact such a good babysitter, that Teddy refused anyone else. After 3 days of Teddy throwing tantrums at Andromeda's, Harry became the new primary sitter.

They fell into an easy rhythm. Remus needed him practically every other week, and as time went on, Teddy's room (and Harry's living room), became more and more filled with Teddy's stuff.

It was on Teddy's recommendation (and Remus'inability to tell the child 'no') that Sundays became 'sleepover day'. Harry liked this arrangement even more, as he got to spend time with Teddy, but also got a good dose of adult interactions, something he was sorely lacking recently.

Remus would bring Teddy over early Sunday morning. He would play with his toys on the living room floor while Harry and Remus had their morning tea and coffee. Once properly caffeinated, the adults would walk down to the park on the corner of the street both holding one of Teddy's hands, occasionally swinging the boy off his feet.

After a quick nap, Remus and Harry would play some simple games with the toddler, before setting him up with some colouringbooks and toys. Harry and Remus would grab their respective reading materials and settle down on the comfy couch for as long as the toddler would stay quiet. They figured out after much trial and error, that playing tag to wear the boy out before bed did the opposite, creating a giggly, screaming, excited monster of a child. However, racing from the front door to the upstairs bathroom always did the trick.

Harry would give Teddy a kiss on the forehead before heading to his own room, allowing Remus his quality time to tuck in the small boy before heading to one of the guest rooms.

And that was how Harry found himself in this situation, eyes locked on Remus'strong fingers, as they delicately dropped his customary one sugar cube in his tea. Unable to look away as they grabbed the spoon and stirred, the utensilgently clinking on the sides. He knew it was safe to stare at that moment, if only because Remusalways stared into his cup to watch as the cube dissolved. It allowed Harry those few stolen moments to appreciate the man, however dangerous it was, as It would only take Remus looking up for a moment to ruin his cover.

"Any ideason what you are going to do yet Harry?"

Harry shuffled in his seat, staring into his coffee as he chose how to too early for this.

"I'm still pretty undecided. I know the Cannons are having a tryout in a few weeks, their seeker is retiring so they've got a space to fill, and they are always looking for new prospects, but I'm probably not even close to good enough. Ron thinks I should go talk to Ollivanderabout an apprenticeship for wand making but to be honest it looks dull. That and Kingsley will notget off my case about applying for the Aurorprogram."

"I thought you were considering doing the Aurortraining?" Remus looked off into the middle distance for a moment, frowning as if trying to recall a memory, then shaking his head and returning to the present moment, eyes drifting to Harry.

"I was..." Harrys voice was unstable as he reigned in some emotionhe deemed stupid. "Ron's already gone in headfirst,he starts nextmonth. I just... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

Remus nodded, seeming to understand where the boy was coming from.  
"Well, lucky for you, living carefully you'll never have to work, so take your time."

"Maybe I'll take up child care. Teddy seems to like me well enough."

Remus made a sarcastic face, pretending to be aghast with Harry's remark before tipping his cup up and finishing his coffee.  
"Shall we then?" he asked, looking towards Teddy.

The toddler upon realizing that was his que, jumped up, flinging 2 trains in the air in excitement.  
"Yes! Park now please!"

And that was how Harry found himself in this situation. Eyes easily drawn to Remus' body as he pushed Teddy on the swing. Today was his day to push, and Harry took full advantage. Watching how the muscles rippled in Remus'arms, how the fabric of his pants stretched over his ass as he moved forwards, how the wind brushed back the sandy hair as the kidzoomed past.

Teddy drifted in and out of sleep as Remus carried him home, both adults keeping their voices low as to not excite the tired boy.

No time was better than reading time on Sunday nights. Harry loved sitting down on the couch with Remus and reading. The idea of doing things, by themselves, but together, gave Harry his sense of independence, while also giving him the feeling of being connected to another human.

"Did you know that you can actually use Kneazlewhiskers to make wands?" Harry suddenly spoke into the room as he read his book about History of wand making.

"I did in fact know this." Remus replied as he dropped his book to his lap. "They make for dreadful wands though, too much stubbornness. Takes forever to get it to work right. Unicorn hair and dragon heart strings are far superior. Especially when it comes to power output. I bet if you had to use a Kneazlewand, you'd blow it to pieces."

Harry chuckled, watching as Teddy crashed two of his trains together.  
"Ok, but what I don't get is like... why can't you make wands out of just any old skinny, ropey, stringy thing? Like... the stem of a Hippogrifffeather... or... or even Murtlapheart strings, for that matter." He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Well, you can, of course. It's just a matter of how well it will work. We use dragon heart strings and unicorn hairs because we know they work." He picked his book up, hiding behind the pages. "If you did want to do wandmaking you would of course be trained on things like this." He quipped from behind his book.

"It sounds complicated, and annoying, more like it." Harry sighedand rolled his eyes

Remus dropped his book onto his lap once more with a heavy sigh. "Now you've gone and made me hungry for pickled Murtlap."

"Keep brushing Teddy. It takes more than 10 seconds to brush out all that gunk in your mouth." Harry chastised as teddy claimed he was finished.  
"That's right, all the way in the back, reach the brush right up in there. Good, good."

Harry held out his hands as they left the bathroom, tapping out with Remus as he passed off the now sleepy toddler to his Father.

"Thanks Harry." Remus spoke quietly over his shoulder.

Harry nodded, savoring the words in his mind, letting them roll over his senses, loving the way his name sounded on the older man's lips.

He would ready himself for bed, tuck himself in, and wait for the sounds of Remus finishing up with Teddy.  
"Goodnight ted. I love you." Followed by Remus' soft footsteps, a quiet click of the door to the bedroom right across from Harry's, and some not so quiet grunts as Remus got himself into bed.

When he was sure Remus was asleep, then, and only then, would Harry let his mind wonder. His brain falling into the gutter as it imagined the day's events, with a perverted twist.

Maybe while they played hide and seek with Teddy, Remus would find Harry behind the couch and kiss him gently on the lips before going off to find his own hiding spot.  
Maybe at the park, when Remus came back to sit down with Harry on the bench, he'd put his arm on Harry's lap, the warm hand tensing gently and caressing his thigh. He'd lean over, gently nibble on Harry's ear before whispering something naughty.  
Maybe while making dinner Remus would reach around Harry, hugging him from behind, his mouth gently kissing the back of Harry's neck, soft pants of breath tingling his skin as a pink tongue darts out to taste what his lips cannot reach.

At his own impure thoughts, Harry would loosen his sleeping pants, reaching inside and stroking himself to full hardness as his mind continued.

Maybe while sitting on the couch, Remus would put his book down, gently tugging on Harry's arm until he fell over. Remus would re-arrange Harry to lay down on his lap, allowing them to keep reading. But Harry wouldn't be able to read for long. Not with Remus' hardness pressing into the side of his head. Not while Remus' hands began to wander his torso.  
The blond would start around his neck, those fingers Harry couldn't keep his eyes off earlier, now drifting over his stomach, his ribs, stopping to oh so gently brush over a hardened nipple.  
Remus would pretend not to hear the gasp coming from Harry. Instead he would repeat the action, but with the other nipple, brushing across it, almost like a whisper because he knew it droveHarry mad with wanting.

Eventually Harry would whine out "Please. Please Remus."  
"Please what?" Remus would respond.  
"Please. More. Touch me more."  
"OhI suppose I could do manage that" Remus would draw out the syllables in a voice so deep and sexual Harry almost wouldn'trecognize it for Remus.

Harry usually doesn't make it past this part, and tonight is no exception. His arm works furiously as his imagination supplies him with the sounds of Remus'sultry bedroom voice, and he's done, biting his lip not to cry out as he finishes into his pants.

A quick spell and he's all cleaned up, the evidence of his strange attraction spelled away.

Remus waits too. He came upon it accidently one night when his bladder woke him from his light sleep. It all seemed so much less urgent though, as a strong scent overwhelmed his senses.  
Heat, arousal, sex. It was strong and heady. It was all Remus could think about for an alarmingly long time, his prick taking notice, eager to fulfill whoever was giving off that scent.  
When he realized where it was coming from, Remus wasn't sure whether he was disgusted by the fact Harry would jerk off when he slept over, or that he wanted nothing more than to be in that room.

He grapples with the idea every Sunday. He waits, waits long enough he sometimes starts to drift off. But the scent wakes him every time now. He wonders what would possess Harry to be so bold as to jerk off basically right in front of him, didn't it occur to the boy that Remus would smell it?

But it had been too long now to mention it. How would one even bring it up? Why would he want to bring it up?

* * *

There we go, please let me know what you think, I'm writing and editing as I go so what's going to happen in this fic? Even I don't know!

-Majestic Moose Out-


	2. Sating the Wolf

Trying yet again to fix this shit

* * *

"So..." Harry began as he sat back down beside Remus on the park bench.  
Remus turned towards the younger man, making sure he gave his full attention, even if his body and mind were a mess from the moon the night before.  
"Cannons try outs are on Tuesday night. Will you come?"

Remus smiled and clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Of course, Harry! I'd bring Ted along too, yeah?"

"I'd love that. I'll definitely need a familiar face to keep me from scaring myself out of it."

"You'll do great! Finest seeker at Hogwarts since your father I reckon."

Harry pulled a face, but before he could continue Teddy was yelling for dad to come push.

"I'm in no condition to do any such thing today Ted, besides, it's Harry's weekend to push." He directed a smug smile towards Harry, "Off you go then!"

Harry faked a glare over his shoulder as he shuffled through the sand to push.

"OK uncle Harry, only five more pushes and then I'm gonna go play with Jason!" Teddy spoke sternly towards Harry, who began to count his pushes out loud.

Harry smiled towards Jaspar and Priscilla as they took a seat on the bench beside Remus. Teddy had made quick friends with their little boy Jason, and unknown to Harry, there was some unwritten parenting law that if your children were friends, you too needed to befriend the parent.

Thankfully, Jaspar and Priscilla were lovely muggles, and Teddys friendship with Jason was an excellent opportunity to talk about not scaring muggles off with magic talk and changing hair colours.

"We're going to a clothing exchange party next Saturday; would you guys like to come? There will be tons of kids, and we've got parents of kids of all ages so there will be tons of clothing to swap out. I noticed Teddy's beginning to tower over Jason recently."

Harry nodded politely. They'd spoken about how Harry was only Teddy's god father and honorary uncle, but Remus noted that he had a sneaking suspicion the muggle couple thought Remus and Harry were just too shy to come out as a couple.

It had bothered Harry at first, that even though there was nothing more he would like in this life than to be a couple with Remus, he then had to pretend like it was some preposterous idea. But on a deeper level, he wondered if others could tell his feelings for Remus were less than platonic.

"Yes! I'd love too! It feels like he's outgrowing some of his things in hours! I have a suspicion he's not getting his height from me..."

Harry smiled weakly and patted Remus on the shoulder. "You guys have fun; I'll be over at the Burrow helping Mrs. Weasley throw out the gnomes."

Remus turned to Harry suddenly like he'd lost his mind.

"Throw out the gnomes?" Priscilla asked with a smile

"It's what they call a thorough cleaning." Harry joked back.

Remus didn't relax until the 3 of them were laughing.

Remus wiped the gravy from Teddy's face as the floo roared to life, Harry's face pushing out of the flames.

"Remus? Are you in?" came the younger man's voice.

"How are you Harry, is there a problem?" Remus answered as he moved towards the fireplace.

"Hay, just wanted to let you know they moved my tryout. They've apparently got so many applicants they are doing three weekends of tryout, and guess who gets to go last?" Harry spat out sarcastically.

"Oh hush you'll do fine. What's the date then?"

"That's the problem. It's on the 25th, will you still be able to come, what with the moon so close... it's cool if you can't. Wouldn't want you to feel bad if you weren't comfortable being out or some-"

"Harry it's fine." Remus interrupted. "Of course I'll be there, moon or no. I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to buzz home, drop Ted off and be out of the city in no time." Remus watched the relief wash over Harry's face at the statement.

"Alright then... Thanks Remus. I'll let you get back to dinner then. Before Teddy's so bored he remembers how to levitate peas again."

"Don't remind me!" Remus groaned as he walked away, Harry's face fading from the fire.

An that's how Remus found himself in this position. Laying on the couch half 12 in the morning, his book forgotten, fingers slipping under the band of his sleeping pants as he imagined Harry calling at a different time. Like now, what would the young man's expression look like, finding Remus' legs splayed open on the couch, thick cock leaning out over his night pants as he stroked himself slowly.  
Remus let his mind wander, would he see Harry's expression darken, his eyes glazing over with lust as he silently took Remus in... No, no, Remus thought, he'd blush. He'd watch for a moment, eyes taking everything in, then that lovely rose blush would rise over his face, creeping up his neck and colouring his cheeks as he tried to stammer some sort of apology.  
Remus would just smirk, freehand beckoning the younger man though.  
And he would, stumbling out of the floo, a smudge of ash on his cheek, accenting his beautiful blush.

Remus would wave him forwards, not wanting to speak and break the spell. Harry would fall to his knees in front of Remus, eyes trained on one spot, hungry, but unsure.

"Can I?" Harry would whisper, leaning closer.

He would nod, how could he possibly deny those eyes?

Harry shuffles closer, eyes raking over Remus' body, locking eyes as he leans forwards.

With one imaginary shy lick from base to head, Remus his coming hard, biting his lip to quell the sound.

It takes seconds for the same to wash over him. What was he doing? He tries not to imagine what James would say if he was alive.

Sleep was a long time coming that night.

Harry was a bundle of anxiety and nerves as he walked down the sidewalk to the stadium with Remus and Teddy. Teddy giggled excitedly as the men lifted him up and swung him forwards, helping him land gently before swinging him off again. It was a nice distraction for Harry as he walked towards his tryout.

As they arrived at the tunnel Harry was lost in thought, jumping slightly as Remus gently grabbed his shoulders.

"Harry," He began softly. "Harry, look at me."

Harry took a breath before tilting his head up, doing as Remus asked.

"Harry you'll be great. This is nothing. Just a routine game, Gryffindor vs Slytherin. It's important, but it's not the finals or playoffs. Just focus on the snitch. Pretend you just want to beat Malfoy if you must. Pretend your friends and house mates are watching and cheering you on. Teddy and I will do our best to re-enact." Remus smiled, hands squeezing Harry's shoulders gently.

"Yeah. Thanks Remus."

"Good luck Uncle Harry! You are the bestest!" Teddy yelled as he and Remus went up to find seats.

The scariest part of standing in a line of people eagerly waiting to show their talent, was not the competition. It was not the team captain giving a speech. It was not even the head and assistant coaches explaining how the trial would go. No, it was the seemly endless amount of reporters and cameras lining the opposite wall, seemly waiting for Harry to fail.

Or at least that's how Harry saw it.

The only real difference today was that the teams were made up of people who had never met each other, and that the seekers would be playing almost separately as there was three of them. They were to focus only on finding the snitch, keeping it out of the other seekers hands, and try not to get bludgeoned to death while they were at it.

Not having a team to let down helped Harry a bit, it allowed him to focus on himself and what he needed to do. As he mounted his broom and flew into his starting position, he scanned the stands for Remus. The quickly changing hair colour gave away their position on the far left stand, and Harry smiled, knowing Remus was there to show his support.

All in all, it was a fairly average game, for a group of people who were supposed to be trying out for a team as big as the Cannons. Not that the Cannons really had many great players, they certainly weren't expected to make the finals for a few years.

It seemed Harry had finally spotted his goal, Remus could see, just the way he began to move seemingly randomly though the pitch. He was trying to get close without alerting the others where it was.

It was only a matter of time before the young girl seeker spotted the snitch and now it was a race to see who could get it first. Harry was faster, slightly more experienced as he zig-zagged through the other players to follow the small golden ball. A well-aimed bludger zoomed across the pitch in Harry's direction, and with no one close enough to deflect, Harry had to dodge at the last second. He seemed fine at first, twirling upside down to avoid the damned ball, but when one hand slipped off, all of Harry seemed to follow.

Remus was up from his seat in a second, a loud growl irrupting from deep in his chest as he reached for his wand. He watched as Harry dropped a few feet... watched still as Harry's broom suddenly sputtered to life with no driver, diving under the bespectacled boy and scooping him up in no time.

"Daddy... no moony." Teddy spoke sternly up to his father.  
"No, your right dear, no moony right now. I'm sorry." The small boy seemed sated with that answer so Remus turned his attention to Harry once more.

The brunet seemed unphased as he sped forwards, nudging the younger girl out of the way to get in front.

Every nerve in Remus' body was on fire, lighted and ready to go. Moony was alive and eager to come out. He was anxious, his Harry was in danger, and Remus was doing nothing to protect him.

Harry was kneeling on the edge of his broom now, hand stretched out, just a few inches further than the girl in front of him.

Remus was on high alert, wand at the ready. Remus and moony watched in horror as Harry literally jumped off his broom to grab the snitch. Before Remus could move, he noticed Harry's broom once again diving down and scooping up the reckless Gryffindor before any harm could come to him.

Remus wanted to scream, wanted to growl and march Harry right back to the safety of his home and never let him leave. How dare he be so reckless. Clearly the young man had lost his mind. Pulling such stupid stunts.

Remus grabbed Teddy and pulled him downstairs to wait for Harry, getting more anxious and upset by the moment.

It felt like years before Harry emerged from the tunnel, his smile so bright it almost made Remus forget he was mad.

The older man rushed forwards and pulled Harry into his arms. "No! Not safe. Danger. No more flying. No danger. Protect." Remus murmured sternly as his grip on Harry tightened.

"Remus?" Harry asked quietly, his arms reaching around the blond slowly. "Moony?" he asked again when he received no reply. A low growl was his answer.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would be so worried." Harry tightened his grip.

"Harry. moon. fall. Protect." Remus spoke in a choppy staggered voice. "Home. Please?"

"Yeah..." was the breathy response he received. "Teddy, grab on to your dad, we're gonna apparate."

Once home, Remus would not let Harry go. Harry did his best to settle Teddy down with some colouring books in his bedroom, and sitting on Remus' couch sideways, between his legs while being bear hugged.

Harry would never admit to it, but he was going to have wank fantasies about this for months.

They sat for quite some time. Neither saying anything as Remus held Harry, hands occasionally moving to stroke the younger man's shoulders and arms.

"What were you thinking Harry?" Remus began as he rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, finally coming back to himself.

"It was nothing. Really. Hermione found this really old charm in a book, some guy was cursed to never step foot on land, he could only live in the sea. So, he charmed some water to stay beneath his feet as he moved, therefore never stepping on land. We played around with it for a bit, trying it on other things. And it worked really well on wood. It took a few months, but Hermione figured out how to charm my broom." Harry chuckled a bit and leaned his head against Remus'. He figured this would probably never happen again, and damn is he wasn't going to abuse it.  
"Well, long story short, we've got it now that when I whistle my broom will find a way under me."

"But what if it fails..."

"So... it did once. I wasn't very high. I figured out how to do it wandlessly. Wordlessly too. It's one of a few spells I can do without my wand nearby." He hated how smug it sounded. 'ohh look at me, Harry Potter able to do wandless magic, I'm so great'

"I forget sometimes just how powerful you are..." Remus sighed, nuzzling into Harry's neck for a moment before suddenly releasing the boy. "But that doesn't excuse giving an old man a heart attack. If I could take points I would."

Harry tried not to shiver with the absence of Remus. "I'll try and warn you the next time I plan to do something irresponsible then." He smirked back at the older man.

"Alright then. Sorry about all this, Moony just... I'm not sure what he wanted, but he seems secure in your safety, so off you go. Don't want you around for too much longer eh?"

Harry smiled, waving his goodbye before ducking through the floo.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Remus asks suddenly. Teddy was finally asleep after a highly excitable day. Remus had dropped by suddenly, practically tossing Teddy into Harry's arms with a rushed a mumbled statement before apparating away. Harry was pretty sure he heard something along the lines of 'Rare, pay the bills for a year, see it myself, and unreal' but he knew he could ask about it later.  
Harry was exhausted and now the adults were drinking tea in the peace.

"I think I'll need something a little stronger than tea for that conversation Remus." Harry drawls out, clearly unenthusiastic about the new topic.

"You've got Fire whiskey. I know because I bought it for you 2 years ago and you've still never touched it."

"I've been waiting for a special occasion." Harry retorts.

"Well... this is sort of special." Remus smiles as Harry rolls his eyes, however the younger man still ducks under the cupboards and produces said fire whiskey.

"That's my boy!" Remus reaches up to grab some nice glasses as Harry pops some ice cubes out of the freezer.

"To conversations about love." Remus toasts after pouring a small amount of liquid for both men.

"To embarrassing myself" Harry finishes off.

Remus chuckles as they drink.

"I don't know how I could possibly compete Remus! They've got their pick of nine seekers! NINE!" Harry shouts, draining his glass for the third time.

Remus reaches forwards and fills him up again "Harry, they've got a lot of people to sift through, I'm not surprised it's taking them some time." He handed the glass back and poured himself another. "However, with those stunts you pulled, I'm sure everyone knows your worth. Especially since you were the only seeker of all nine to catch the snitch in their time limit."

"I don't know. It's been a whole week, how long do these things take!" His words slurred.

"However much time it takes them." Remus smirked, a playful glint in his eye. "Now that I have deemed you sufficiently not sober... Who's your special someone?"

Harry sighs, looking down into his drink as he speaks.  
"I'm not seeing anyone. I go to bars, or clubs sometimes. But there are so many people, and the idea of spending all this time to get to know them, and then figure out they aren't interested in anything long term, just some fun. It's exhausting." Harry downs the rest of the fire whiskey. He knows he'll regret it later but now he doesn't care, not If he's going to be bearing his soul to the man of his wet dreams.

"Well I'm sure some nice witch will walk your way. Not saying you don't have to put in any work. Starting a relationship takes a lot of effort. It'll take even more if you've got your fathers tongue. Terrible with the lady's, James."

Harry took another substantial drink. Willing himself to become more drunk.

"Though, I guess it would be a problem if you were looking for long term and everyone else was just looking for the night. Where are you going that you can only find short term partners?"

Harry pauses, taking another swig as he decides how to answer.  
"Oh uh, usually this place called Woody's-"

Remus almost spits whiskey out his nose at the name of the bar, but tries to play it off as Harry continues talking.

"- there's a few other places. Nothing you'd probably know about, I look for places kind of far so people don't recognize me as much." Harry didn't see the harm in naming the bar he frequented. He highly doubted Remus would know about a gay bar on the other side of London.

Remus is unsure of how to proceed. He looks into his drink, as if he is trying to come up with a good nugget of wisdom for Harry, when in reality he's decided if he wants to break down a wall he's been building for nearly 20 years.  
"Woody's is a great place. Have you ever tried Rhett Butlers?"

Remus watches as Harry's eyes go wide. His mouth opens and shuts several times as if he's trying to speak but can't bring himself to say the words.

"However, neither of those places are very good if you are looking for a relationship..." Remus chooses his next words carefully.  
"Is this a new development? Are you still experimenting?"

Harry downs the rest of his drink and taps the glass on the counter, signaling Remus to top him up.  
"It's not new. Definitely not new. Definitely not experimenting."

Harry can't look Remus in the eye, not now. No matter how tolerant the wizarding world seemed to be with homosexuality, Harry knew better than most that those close to you can often have damaging opinions.

"Well everyone has a preference. Nothing wrong with that."

"And you Remus, do you have a preference? You knew the bars so..."

Remus wishes he was drunk now too. He's never talked about this to anyone, well not since he told Sirius back in 4th year.  
"I believe we have the same preferences."

"To preferences." Harry speaks confidently. Holding his cup up to Remus.

"To preferences."

* * *

Majestic Moose Out-


	3. Early Moon

here we go again with the HTML messing shit up

* * *

Hay, I'm having some people over to watch Quidditch on Friday, would you like to come? Without Teddy though, don't want my drunken friends influencing your innocent baby."

Harry knew it was a long shot. Teddy almost refused to let anyone else watch him anymore. It would be a big hassle to get Remus the night off.

"Sure. I'll drop Ted off at his grandmothers. Not a problem at all!" He answered quickly. So quickly in fact, that Harry almost didn't catch it.

"That's great! I know it's hard to get anyone else to watch him since I'm the best babysitter in existence and all."

Remus felt decidedly out of place at the party. Aside from Ron and Hermione, he knew no one, and was the oldest there by at least ten years.  
It was all worth it to steal glances of Harry as he interacted with his friends. The way he moved his hands to accentuate his point, the smile as he laughed at someone joke, the way his eyes would light up every time his team scored.

Harry was drunk. That fact was certain. As the remaining guests filed out the door, Remus was left alone, just his own tipsy self and a very drunk Harry.

Although the younger man was drunk, he refused to go to bed without cleaning a little first. And so Remus helped, picking up cans and glasses and plates from around the living room, as Harry righted the furniture.  
He had promised earlier in the night he would stay over.

When they had finished, Harry went in for a high five, chuckling when Remus rolled his eyes and lifted his hand to complete the action. But Harry didn't stop there. No. He pressed in closer to Remus, wrapping his arms around the taller man's back and giving him a solid hug.

Not expecting it, Remus stood frozen. In general, Harry was not a very affectionate human. He didn't seek out physical touch really, in any way, from anyone. Though Remus was unsure if it was his growing affections for the boy, but he felt as if maybe, maybe Harry only wanted affection from him.

It wasn't long before Remus wrapped his arms around the younger man. He tried not to think about how good it felt. How absolutely lovely it was to have Harry curled around him, head pressed to his chest, breathing slowly. Occasionally Harry would strengthen his grip, and in return Remus would hold him tighter.

"Thanks for coming. Thanks for being here. Thanks for staying." Harry spoke quietly into Remus' chest.

Remus was letting his mind wander too far. Certain parts of his anatomy were taking great interest in the image of Harry sinking to his knees, those pink lips that had just been smiling at Ron's stupid pun, parting just enough so a shy tongue could poke out. Lapping at the tip of his hardness, before those lips stretched over him, taking his length in all the way.

Remus pushed Harry off abruptly. This was getting out of hand. This was James and Lily's son. This was Harry, and he was drunk.  
"Let's get you off to bed then, hmm?"

Harry sighed and nodded in agreement, slowly making his way up the stairs and into his room.

Remus found himself again, waiting.  
Waiting for the scent of Harry's arousal to waft under his door.  
He wasn't sure if it would happen tonight. Harry was, alas, very drunk.  
But it didn't take long, Harry becoming apparently impatient.

This time Remus joined him. His own hand reaching down into his boxers to grip his own quickly hardening prick. It was just the smell, unfortunately for Remus, Harry was always incredibly quiet. But as the scent became stronger Remus knew it was going to be a quick performance. His own hand worked quickly, spreading the pre-come over his palm to ease the friction. He let himself imagine Harry, stretched out in his bed, cock in hand, eyes closed as he fists himself, purpling head peeking out on every thrust.

But that's not what did him in, no. What did Remus in was the faintest sound of his own name, just before the scent suddenly thickened from what could only be his completion.  
He laid awake a long time that night, battling with his morals. His own name on Harry's lips as he jerked himself off. His own name called out in ecstasy, as he too imagined Harry.  
The wrong-ness was overwhelming, but beneath it, Remus wanted nothing more than to kick down Harry's door and claim him for himself. The wolf inside almost demanded it, like now that it had the idea that Harry wanted him, he wanted no other.  
"Just because he called your name doesn't mean he actually wants you."  
Remus practically chanted over and over in his head until finally, sleep took him.

Harry looked up suddenly from his book as the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone.

When he answered the door, he was met with the blank face of Andromeda.

"Andromeda... What can I do for you?" Harry asked with a frown of confusion.

"I have a favour to ask, may I come in?"

"Yeah sure, of course. Right over here." He spoke nervously, pointing to the sitting room. "Sorry, I'm sure you know where everything is… I forget sometimes." He added when Andromeda gave him a look.

"Tea? Or water or..." Merlin he felt like an idiot. What this what adult hood was supposed to feel like?

"I'm fine, I shouldn't be too long." She took a seat on one of Harry's favourite chairs before she began.  
"July 1st will be-"  
"A full moon" Harry interrupted.

"As I was saying, yes, a full moon, not only that, but it's the first moon of the month. The Last day of July, your birthday, will be a blue moon." She looked away briefly, as if she was searching for the correct words to continue. "The pull of both moons will be a little... It will be… rather harsh on Remus."

"What do you need from me? Remus always leaves Teddy at your place for full moons."

"I'll be gone for this one. Normally I would never do such a thing to Remus. I've always made sure my plans were around the moon cycles so I'd always be available for him and Teddy… but some friends of mine want to go away… and now Teddy and Remus have you…"

"Of course I'd do it. This could hardly be called a favour Andromeda. You know I love having them over."

"Full moons are a bit different. Teddy believes that horrible things are happening to Remus which… isn't entirely wrong, but he is always anxious and nervous. He needs a lot of support all night. And when Teddy is finally asleep, you've got only a few hours to get ready for Remus. He will need your support all morning."

"Whatever it takes. I'll do it. Not a problem."

"Well, there is a problem Harry. I tried pitching that idea to Remus the other day. He seemed…. uncharacteristically against it. Wouldn't even consider it. He kept going on and on about how you are just a child and he couldn't put that kind of stress and responsibility on you. I think because he sees himself as your mentor or… guardian, he's afraid to look weak around you." She stood up suddenly. Walking towards the door without a word so Harry had to scramble to stand and follow her.

"I will be leaving. I've come to you today in hopes you can reason with the stubborn man. I don't want him to make a poor decision just because he doesn't want to seem weak."

Harry nodded. Still taking in all the information dropped in his lap.

"Thank you, Harry. Good luck."

And with that she was gone. Walking onto the front steps and apparating away.

Harry wasn't sure how to bring it up. Two weeks past of sleepovers and babysitting and Harry had chickened out every time.

It was late, Harry had Teddy tucked in already, and awaited Remus coming back from his trip. He had to do it today. It was only a few days till the moon.

When Remus arrived, he looked tired, but when he saw Harry's face he smiled, holding up the book. "Got it!" his eyes shined with mischief and Harry wondered what he had to do for it.

"Hay, I gotta talk to you about something." Harry started awkwardly.

"What's up pup?"

"July 1st- "

Remus interrupted immediately. "Absolutely not. Andromeda talk to you, hmm? I won't do it. It's too much to ask Harry."

"Who are you to decide what is and is not too much for me? How dare you assume I wouldn't do this for you! Or is it you think I can't handle it?" Harry raised his voice a little, shocked at how passionate Remus was about this.

Remus paced back and forth, like a wild animal caught in a cage. "It's not that I don't think you're capable Harry. It's a lot to ask of anyone."

Harry stopped Remus, taking his hands and forcing the older man to look at him. "Remus, nothing would make me happier than knowing I can support you through tough times. Just like you did for me. Let me do this. Teddy will be happy too."

Harry could feel Remus about to protest again, and was about to speak when Teddy's voice came from behind.

"What will I be happy for?" came the sleepy voice.

Harry used the surprise to his advantage, putting on his Slytherin hat for a moment to get what he needed.

"Daddy and I were just talking about how your grandma has to go away for the full moon, so instead you guys are gonna stay with me." Harry watched the horror cross Remus' face before he turned around to see Teddy. The small boy had a huge smile on his face and happily bounded over to the two men.

"Really Daddy! We get extra sleepover with Uncle Harry! Yay!"

Harry smirked at Remus, daring him to tell Teddy otherwise, and knowing he couldn't.  
"Point to me." Harry whispered to Remus before scooping Teddy up with a smile.

And so the first came, Remus arriving early in the morning, giving them time to sit with coffee and tea just like a normal sleepover Sunday. Teddy was decidedly more anxious. He wanted to play with the two men all day, as if he was reluctant to let Remus go.

He did, eventually, need to let Remus go. Harry held onto the toddler's hips as he pulled the crying child away from his father. Andromeda was right, it was hard. On both Teddy and Remus. Remus looked broken and dejected, his entire body showing the sadness he felt at the situation. But it had to be done. One day Teddy would understand.

Unfortunately for Harry, it wasn't tonight. The child was practically inconsolable. He'd made up scenarios where bad men were kidnapping his father and torturing him.

It took ages for Teddy to finally fall asleep in Harry's bed.

However, Harry's work was not done. He slowly stood from the bed, tiptoeing out into the hall and downstairs to get ready for Remus to return. He said he'd probably be back an hour or so after sunrise, and to be ready with pain potions and first aid. Harry had never wished so badly that he had gone into the Auror program. They got healer training, and he might have been able to do more than a simple stitching spell incase Remus was hurt.

It was just after 6AM that Remus burst through the door. Harry could feel the power of his apparition before the older man pushed the door open and stumbled in. His appearance was ragged, breathing like he'd run several consecutive marathons, and eyes, still a little wild.

The brown orbs immediately fell on Harry, a low growl in his throat before creeping closer.

This was not part of the briefing that Harry got. Remus told him he would probably go straight for the closest couch and pass out. It was for that reason that Harry had pulled the comfiest couch right close to the front door, hoping to make a shorter trip for the tired man.

But instead, he was slowly creeping closer to Harry, ignoring the couch entirely.

"Hay, Remus, it's me Harry. Are you ok?" Harry tried to reason with Remus' human self, even if it wasn't the most dominant right now.

Remus didn't seem violent, or intent on harming him, more, Remus was approaching him like he was a scared animal.

When Remus reached Harry, he only stared, hard and long. Into Harry's eyes and then sliding down to the rest of his body, as if inspecting it for the first time. Harry slowly grabbed one of the pain potions, holding it out to Remus unstoppered.

"Drink, please Remus?"

He got no response, the brown eyes gazing at Harry with what felt like a lot more than paternal love.

"Please Moony, you need to drink." Harry spoke, trying a new tactic.

And he did. Shaky arm rising to the vile and drinking it with the same face everyone made when forced to down potions. He set the vile down on the table, and then, to Harry's surprise, lurched forwards to pull Harry against him. It was a tight grip, and Harry was trying his hardest to tell the lower half of his body that this was not the time.

"You need to rest. Let's go."  
But Remus refused to let go, a quiet whisper of 'mine' under his breath.  
So, Harry tried his best to steer the entwined couple over to the couch. He sighed in relief when he finally knocked the pair over and onto the couch, Remus falling on his back and pulling Harry on top of him.

Harry was about to be embarrassed about his own condition when froze, realizing very quickly that Remus was in a very similar predicament.

Harry held his breath twitching his hips slightly to check for sure. A low growl, and yes, he was sure, Remus was just as hard, just as needy as he felt. But Merlin this wasn't the time. What if it was nothing but the change, he was just reacting to the nearest person. Harry decided to store this particular information at the back of his head for later.

Remus seemed intent on not letting Harry go, even with his predicament the only movement Harry felt was the rise and fall of Remus' chest.

Well, there was no arguing with a sleeping werewolf, so Harry relaxed as much as he could and allowed himself to sleep atop Remus. It would probably never happen again, so Harry was willing, at least this time, to live a short fantasy.

When Harry woke next, it was to Teddy shaking his arm. When Harry opened his eyes, Teddy smiled excitedly at Harry, then put his finger to his lips, telling Harry to be quiet. He remembered that this was not Teddy's first full moon.

So, Harry slowly extracted himself from Remus' grasp, trying not to wake the man as he got up.

Teddy wouldn't talk till they were in the kitchen, mumbling quietly about how he needed to be quiet so daddy could be stong.

"Grandma never snuggles daddy on moon day. Did daddy have a nightmare last night? Grandma sometimes snuggles me if I have a nightmare." Teddy questioned as he took a seat at the table.

"Yeah… he couldn't sleep last night to I was just helping him feel safe." Harry lied. Hay, if that's what logic Teddy was ready to apply, Harry would roll with it.

He made Teddy some breakfast and set him up in the kitchen with some colouring and trains, Harry praising Teddy for his quiet behavior, as for the first time ever, Harry watched Teddy stay quiet and calm for more than two hours straight.

At 10am Harry went back into the living room to check on Remus. His eyes snapped open the moment Harry entered the room, looking around nervously as Harry approached with another pain potion.

"Hay, how you feeling?"

"Like every fiber of my being broke and re-attached twice." Came the gravely reply.  
Harry swallowed the arousal his voice caused and passed Remus the potion. His fingers brushed Harry's briefly as he took the potion, drinking it down gingerly.

"Teddy's having a grand ol time in the kitchen, never seen him so calm and quiet for this long."

Remus smiled and closed his eyes again. "He's been doing this his whole life. Once a month. He's such a good boy."

"The best, you've done a bang up job Remus." Harry smiled and rested his hand on Remus' shoulder. "Do you need anything else right now? Or just sleep?"

"Water would be nice, if it's not too much trouble."

"Coming right up!" Harry smiled quickly before returning with a glass of water.

"I'm sorry for last night…" Remus started before gulping down the entire glass. "Don't know why I did that. Must have been the early moon."

Harry chuckled "Don't worry about it. I got you Remus. Now go back to sleep. I'll take Teddy to the park when he starts to get antsy so you can rest up all day. Ok?"

"Thank you, Harry."

* * *

-Majestic Moose Out-


	4. Rather Domestic

Short and sweet

* * *

Harry felt like the full moon really brought them closer. It felt like Remus was less scared of hurting or overburdening Harry with silly things.

It also made Harry a little more hopeful that there could be, a very small chance, that maybe, possibly, Remus could conceivably, see him in a romantic light. Which meant that there conceivably, could be a possibility, that maybe, he had a very small chance with Remus.

For now, that was enough.

Harry began to think of ways he could spend more time with Remus that didn't involve Teddy. Of course Harry loved his god son. But he definitely wasn't always a help in letting Harry and Remus interact as adults.  
And that's what Harry needed. Time alone with Remus to show the older man how much he had grown. How he wasn't the small boy from third year anymore. He was the vanquisher of Voldemort and a grown ass adult.

Harry stopped by the coffee shop one Tuesday afternoon, picking up a coffee for himself and a tea for Remus, before strolling down the street to Remus' shop.

The bell tinkled behind him as Harry quietly walked to the counter where Remus looked to be casting over an old looking book. He didn't look back right away seemingly engrossed in his spell, so Harry leaned his hip against the counter as he put down the tea.

Harry waited till Remus was done, only a few seconds passing, but Harry used the time to take in Remus' figure, his look of control and concentration as he cast the spell, the way his long delicate fingers grasped his wand.

With a sigh, Remus turned around, scowling at the younger man.  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate with you just standing there staring at me?" He chastised as he took a seat behind the counter.

"I was trying to figure out your spell. Never hear of it before." Harry lied quickly

"Ahh, just a standard book preservation charm. Nothing exciting. Though if you ever found the need to preserve a book that has been at the bottom of a lake for a half century I will without a doubt teach you it."

Harry smiled, pushing the tea towards the older man.  
"For you."

"Why thank you Harry, what's the occasion?" He asked after a sip.

"Just wanted to see you, I was bored at home, figured I'd come bother you a bit."

"Well I'm not sure about the bothering, but you could make yourself useful and help me get some of these books away."

Harry chuckled and stood from the counter, following Remus to a pile of books that had seen better days.

"Where'd you get this one?" Harry asked as he let his fingers drift over the cover.

"Oh, that one was special, must have been more than a year ago now. Had to take a portkey to Egypt." Remus began quickly spinning into the tale of back talking Egyptian officials, sneaking into a restricted facility, and smuggling the book out of the country.

Harry listened with ease, loving that Remus still had a spark of mischief left in his adulthood, and helped Remus shelf the books while being soothed by the man's stories.

He stayed the rest of the afternoon, listening to a few more tales of how Remus got several of his books in ways that may have been illegal.

"I've got to do some groceries and meal prep tonight; I suppose I'll see you Sunday?" Remus started as he locked up the shop.

"Well, I mean, I could always come with you..."

Remus knew he should say no. He would be taking advantage, and it would only lead to more nights thinking of Harry in ways he knew he shouldn't.  
Yet the words "I'd love that." were bursting from his mouth before his brain could catch up.

Harry walked alongside Remus as he pushed the cart, asking Harry to grab this or that as they rolled up and down the aisles.  
Harry tried to smile as an older woman complimented him after he got a milk jug off the top shelf for her.  
"Thank you, I'm sure that was easy for such a strong and handsome young lad."  
Harry cringed on the inside but continued smiling, elbowing Remus as the older man chuckled at his expense.

"Well if bringing you along means I get this level of service, I'm likely to be calling you up every time!" Remus joked as Harry grabbed all four bags of groceries.

"Well I'm practically obliged do it, you know, being so strong and handsome." Harry countered as they apparated back to Remus'

Doing meal prep with Remus was the easiest and most natural Harry had ever felt in the kitchen.  
As Remus chopped the carrots, Harry got out the pots and searched the fridge till he could find the onion. As if it were a dance, Harry grabbed the carrots, replacing them with the onion and Remus continued with the chopping. It took far less time than Harry thought before the soup was on the stove boiling, and Remus was now putting together sandwiches and snacks for Teddy's lunch.

"I don't have to go pick Ted up for another hour, shall we savor our time and have a little read?"

Harry wouldn't dream of saying no. So, he meandered into the living room, having a look around before making a decision. There was a couch, big enough for two, with a coffee table in front. It was clear that Remus sat there most often as there was a book and empty tea cup still on the table. There was also a single arm chair to the left. Very comfy looking.  
Harry made his decision quickly, taking a seat on the couch where he hoped Remus would also sit. He sat sideways, propping himself up so his back was against the arm, hoping he'd be able to sneak looks at Remus when he wasn't looking.

When Remus returned, he was surprised to see Harry sitting in that particular spot. He'd already summoned himself a book from Remus' shelf and seemed relaxed. Remus smiled weakly and set himself up on the couch as well, grumbling as Harry's toes wiggled under his legs, but doing nothing but giving the young man a stern look.

As they sat in a comfortable silence, Remus couldn't help but notice the eyes focused on himself. His skin prickled as he chanced a side look at Harry, who was peeking over the top of his book, not so subtly watching Remus. He didn't seem to notice that he'd been caught, and so Remus let him continue, with the guilty pleasure of having Harry's eyes on him storming over his head.

What was it that Harry wanted? What could possibly be going through Harry's head to make the man look at him like that. Surely this was just some misplaced crush. But what to do about it? He should be discouraging it, obviously. Leading him to someone his own age, someone normal, not encouraging him towards a dark creature twice his age. That's what he should be doing.

Instead Remus finds his hand running up Harry's leg and settling on his knee as he continues to read.

Harry continued this new tradition of visiting the shop Tuesdays with tea and coffee, carrying all the grocery bags back to Remus', and enjoying a short read while trying to get as much physical contact with Remus as possible without seeming obvious.

They kept their Sunday's the same. Coffee and Tea, Park, Play, Reading. However, Harry was happy to note that on Sundays, Remus would sit on the same couch as Harry. He'd let Harry stick his cold toes under Remus' thighs. Let Harry fling his legs over Remus'. He'd sit side by side and let Harry nudge their legs together till they sat just barely touching each other.

It was all terribly domestic, in Harry's opinion, and he loved every minute of it. He wanted to do this every day, with Remus.

At night,Remus still waited. Waited till Harry's smell wafted under his door. Waited to smell the younger man's release before allowing his own.

* * *

-Majestic Moose Out-


	5. So Very Dangerous

Bonus update cuz that last one was smol

* * *

"So, any plans for your birthday this year Harry?" Remus spoke after taking a sip of his Sunday morning tea.

"Nothing yet. Probably just the same as usual, go out to the bar with Ron, then back to the house for a little get together the next afternoon for Birthday Brunch. I think I've almost convinced Luna to come this year. She usually won't step foot in this house. Too many 'stubnanglers' I think she called them."

Remus chuckled, his eyes shining in amusement at Harry's words.

"I'd love for you to come too, Remus. Even to the bar." Harry waggled his eyebrows "We always go to Woody's"

Remus groaned; he'd almost forgotten they had that embarrassing conversation. "I'm an old man Harry, I've no right to go gallivanting in gay bars."

"You wouldn't be gallivanting. You'd be hanging out with a friend on his birthday. A friend who happens to frequent that bar. You've got more of a right to be there than Ron I reckon."

"You actually want me there? In the bar? What would I do? Stand at the bar and drool over what I cannot have?"

"Well you could always you know… go out and dance. Like normal people." Harry looked up through his eyelashes sheepishly. Putting on his best puppy dog eyes to lure Remus in.

"Fine!" Remus finally gave in. "But if I get terribly uncomfortable, I'm leaving."

"Excellent! Point to me."

And that was how Remus found himself in this situation. Practically hugging the bar, a few too many drinks, and watching Harry dance in a way he had never considered the young man.

Ron was right beside him. Almost as drunk as Harry. Twice already Ron had joined Harry on the dancefloor in ways that made the older man question their relationship.

He watched again as Ron slurred a "hold my drink" and joined Harry again. He watched Ron take the lead and together they danced more like a couple than two friends. The way Ron would touch Harry's waist and pull him in one direction or another. The way Harry moved against him, eyes closed, body moving sensually to the music.

It was the moon. That's what Remus told himself as he watched Harry's body. The moon was bringing his wolf too close to the surface, that's why he felt this kind of possession towards Harry. Two full moons in one month was just taking its toll. Nothing else.

By the time Ron came back Remus was half hard and trying his damnedest not to think of Harry as 'his'

"I see the way you were lookin' at us… it's not gay. Ok. I'm not gay. I'm just making sure my best mate is having a good time"

Remus looked over his shoulder at Ron, confused. Clearly, he'd been misinterpreting the look.

"Look… I know this is your first time out, but it's not ours. As soon as someone recognizes him, the whole bar knows. Nobody dances with him. They're either too scared of him, or too scared to be seen with him. What, with the prophet following him around like a lost puppy. So every time we came, he'd be all sad and upset cuz he spent the whole night alone. He's my best mate… who happens to be gay. Not that he'll every say that. If he's ok to close his eyes and pretend I'm some cute ass boy that wants to dance with him, so be it." Ron finished his speech with a nod and a healthy swig from his beer. "But it's not gay."

If that thought made Ron feel better, he wouldn't burst his bubble.

Remus thought on Ron's words, as soon as he'd been aware, he noticed how the other patrons looked at Harry, like someone to look at but not to touch. Remus felt the same.

However, as his eyes locked with Harry's on the dancefloor, he couldn't look away. Harry was calling for him, practically begging him to come closer. It was wrong. This was James' little boy. But Harry's eyes wouldn't let him go, pleading for the older man to join him.

And so Remus pushed himself off the bar. Telling himself it was only for a moment. Only to shut Harry up, and then he'd leave. He couldn't lead him on like this.

But Merlin did it feel good. Harry immediately grabbed his hand, pulling him further into the dancefloor, thick with bodies pulsating with the music. Harry grabbed Remus around the waist pulling him close, arms wrapping around his waist. But he hardly moved, just a slight rocking back and forth to the music. Remus was confused for a moment, comparing the Harry he had seen earlier and the one now, before he remembered, Ron had taken the lead. Was that what Harry wanted?

This was dangerous. Very dangerous. The pleading look in Harry's eyes, and then the shining, the happiness, the arousal as Remus' hands took up on Harry's hips, pulling the younger man flush against him as he began to move the both of them. Harry's body came alive at his touch, responding to each and every que Remus gave.  
And his wolf was pleased. More pleased than he'd ever felt Moony in his whole life. All he could think was how badly he wanted to grind against the younger man, to lean down an devour those sinful lips, red, parted ever so slightly as his body moved against Remus.

The older man turned Harry around abruptly, he wasn't sure if it was to stop himself from kissing those shining lips, or because he wanted to feel Harry's body closer. The Brunet didn't seem to mind, Remus' hands still directed his moves, sitting on the young man's hips as they swayed and moved against Remus' front. Harry continued to move against Remus, rubbing and pushing against him like he knew exactly what Remus wanted. Just enough to tease, not enough that Harry would feel him, hard in his jeans.

Remus could feel Moony rising within his own mind. A chant of "Mine. Take. Mine. Take" floating into his rational mind. He couldn't remember wanting anything so much in his life. And when Harry looked up, eyes locking, Remus realized it's what Harry wanted too.

So very dangerous.

Harry pulled Remus closer, going on tiptoes to reach the older man's ear "Please Remus?"

"Harry, no. We can't." Remus could fell his heart breaking.

"Why not? I'm an adult. You're an adult. It's my birthday."

"It's… it's just not right Harry. We can't." But he wanted to. Merlin did he want to. He wanted nothing more in the world right now. But he couldn't. People would talk. They wouldn't understand.

"Oh. I see." Came the soft reply from Harry as he pushed himself away.

Moony howled at the loss of contact. His instincts demanded he pull Harry back and claim him. Make the bespectacled young man his. But Remus was still to conscious to allow that to happen. It wasn't right.

He watched as Harry, slumped away to the bar. Watched as Harry downed two more drinks before leaning into Ron's ear to say something.

Ron walked over to the table Remus had sat down at. Pulling up a chair and leaning towards Remus' ear "He's done for the night. Are you staying over?"

Remus thought on it. He'd promised Harry. Teddy would be long tucked in at his grandmothers. It would be awkward. It would be dangerous. But he'd promised Harry.

So, he nodded to the red head and they'd all apparated back to Harry's. Ron got Harry off to bed, too drunk to do the stairs for himself, before taking the couch in the living room. Remus collapsed into what he had come to think of his own bed at Harry's, and for all that had happened that night. Remus waited.

He couldn't stop himself, waiting for Harry's late-night wank, waiting to hear his name on Harry's breath. His own arousal hard and aching for Harry's sweet scent.

Remus waited.

But tonight,it never came.

* * *

-Majestic Moose Out-


	6. Self Contradition

Took a break from Outer Worlds to write the first real smut of this rollercoster.

Not that you get to read it yet! (suckers)

Nah, gotta stay a few plot points ahead, just in case.

* * *

For all that it was worth, Harry seemed to be putting on a brave face. When Remus came to Harry three days later in need of a babysitter, Harry acted as usual, excitedly taking Teddy from his arms and wishing Remus good luck.

It was hard for Remus to continue his relationship with Harry. Even without the moon, he could feel his wolf clawing at his restraint to claim Harry as his own. Harry seemed to act as if nothing was different.  
Although Harry did stop coming by the shop, they still spent their Sundays together, taking Teddy to the park and reading after dinner.

Maybe that was the only time Remus noticed the difference. Harry had moved his spot to the single armchair, making it very clear that the gentle touches they had become accustom to were not platonic.  
Maybe Remus noticed it in the way they touched as well. There was no more of the easy physical closeness. Harry seemed to go out of his way to not touch Remus, and when he did, it was in a stiff professional manner.

There was also the matter of Charlie coming into Harry's life from seemingly nowhere. He knew Charlie was a part of Harry's life before, but now that Charlie was a romantic interest it felt rather sudden and off putting. Remus noticed that Harry tried to keep Charlie out of their conversations, but sometimes it was impossible. Remus couldn't shake the gross feeling when he thought of the two men together. It felt even more wrong than his feelings for Harry.

On Thursday afternoon Remus rang the doorbell of 12 Grimmauld place, Teddy on his hip.

"Hay Remus what's up?" Harry asked casually as he opened the door.

"Sorry for the late notice, can I leave Ted with you? Got a lead on an incredibly rare book."

"Yeah no problem. As long as you're cool with Charlie being over." Harry added jerking his head inside.

Remus only just held in a low growl, thinking for a moment Harry was trying to be obnoxious, but the concerned look on his face let Remus know he didn't mention Charlie out of spite, but simply in case Remus was uncomfortable with the ginger around.

"Yeah, that's not a problem. As long as it's not trouble for you..." Remus wondered if there was a way to make this less awkward.

"You know I'd never turn down an opportunity to hang out with the best toddler in the world!" Harry spoke to Teddy, lifting the boy from his father's hip and onto his own.

Remus marveled for a moment how natural Harry looked with Teddy, then shook his head, as if the action would dislodge the thought. He could not allow himself to continue with these thoughts.

"I'll see you tonight then?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, tonight." Remus forced a smile and apparated quickly. He had a book to find.

"I've got a spot in a second try out this weekend..." Harry spoke softly as they had their Sunday morning Beverages.

"See! I told you! Best seeker I've seen since your father."

"Yeah well not good enough apparently. They've still got two other seekers to look at. I pulled out all the stops last time. Not sure I can do anything more to impress them."

Remus rubbed at his eyes before answering,  
"Well, you'll just have to continue playing at the level you are and hope that's good enough. Maybe they just want to see if that was a one-time deal or not. I'm sure you'll be fine."

He'd gone with coffee this morning instead of his usual tea in a desperate attempt to wake up. He hadn't slept even a moment last night, between waiting, hoping to smell Harry's after-hours activities, and being unable to get the memory of Charlie's smell permeating every room in the house, including Harry's bedroom, out of his head.

"I think I'm more scared of what it will mean if I don't get picked."

Remus nodded in understanding, but nothing he would say would make Harry think differently. He'd have to come into his self-worth on his own or not at all.

"Can me and Jason have a sleepover daddy?" Teddy asked excitedly, Jason on his heels.

"Well, that's a big question Ted. Who's house you going to?" Harry started when Remus seemed to stunned to respond.

"Jason's. Cuz he has a train set that you can crash them, and boom!"

"Well that is a bigger question for Jason's parents then." Remus finished, both wizards now looking to Jason's parents.

"Hmm... You both have daycare in the morning, do you not?" Priscilla started, passing the question back to the children. Neither parent wanted to tell the boys no.

"Yeah but Teddy can go before I go!" Jason spoke sternly

"I think you and Teddy are a bit young yet for a sleepover. How about we go over to Jason's house this afternoon, and when you lads are older, then we can talk about sleepovers." Ever the voice of reason, Remus sat back and dared the boys to argue.

Neither did.

Harry smiled sadly at Remus, standing up and walking to the other side of the park jerking his head as a signal for Remus to follow.

"I'll just head home now, then."

"You don't have to Harry, you could come. I'm sure Priscilla and Jaspar expect that." The older man countered.

"Yeah, they expect Teddy's parents to come over. It sounds like something you would do with your partner Remus." Harry hugged himself for a moment.

"I love being a part of Teddy's life. But this isn't my place." His eyes finally met Remus'  
"I'm going home."

Remus made a face, understanding exactly what was going on, what Harry was saying without actually mentioning the thing they had unspokenly agreed to ignore.

"Besides," Harry started as he began to walk away. "I've got plans at Woody's tonight."

"Point to you." Remus sighed as he walked back to the bench.

Remus was glad to have an extra pair of eyes on his spawn as they spent the afternoon at Jaspar and Priscilla's. Remus couldn't get the idea of Harry going back to that bar, dancing like that with other men. What if something happened to him?

"You seem distracted Remus, are you alright? Is it about Harry?" Priscilla asked as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

Remus cursed the woman for being so observant. "It's nothing. I didn't sleep much last night."

"I see. Nothing to do with Harry storming off today?" She continued.

"No. Of course not. Harry had plans with a... friend, tonight that's all. He was upset he couldn't come."

"Oh, we'll I'm sure there will be other times."

Remus didn't say it, it wouldn't sound right. But he knew there wouldn't be.

It had been a lovely play date, the boys had worn each other out, and by 7pm they were practically asleep on their feet.

Remus had Teddy on his hip as usual as Priscilla walked him to the door.

"It was lovely having you over. Tell your partner we missed him." Priscilla smiled as she opened the door for Remus.

"For all that is good in the world-" Remus paused, taking a breath to control his anger. "He's my godson. My best friends' little boy. He's not my partner!"

"Oh." Priscilla started, clearly not believing a word Remus said. "Tell your godson we missed him."

Remus tucked Teddy into bed at Andromeda's that night. Spinning a story that he needed some quality sleep. It wasn't exactly a lie.

He wasn't sure what could have possibly possessed him to do what he did next. Still couldn't give a real answer to himself, even as he climbed the stairs to Woody's in a glamour.

He took a seat at the bar, just some unassuming looking middle-aged bloke, and he watched as Harry danced. It was only a mild relief that Harry was dancing with Charlie and not any man who would have him. They were a vision. Charlie in his dragon hide pants and tight tank. Harry in his skinny jeans and a long-sleeved fishnet shirt. Both men swaying and grinding to the music.

He couldn't stay long. Couldn't watch as another man touched his Harry.

And that was how Remus found himself in this situation. Congratulating himself on leaving Teddy at his grandmothers. His body barely touching the bed before his dick was out, kicking his pants off as he worked his hand over his hardened length.  
His mind was filled with Harry, memories of that lithe body pushing up against his as they danced. The way his body responded to Remus' every que. A slight caress of Harry's ribs causing a sigh and that perfect round bottom would ever so slightly graze the front of his pants. He imagined now, if he had let himself have Harry that night on his birthday. When he spun the young man around how he would have taken advantage. He would let his hand run up Harry's torso under his shirt, savoring the small gasp as his hands move higher. How lovely Harry would blush and moan as his fingers pinched delicate nipples. Harry would moan again and then there would be sweet, sweet friction on his front as Harry gyrated his hips.  
When Harry turned around with that pleading "Please, Remus?" He'd groan and plunge his lips onto Harry's sliding into the warm cavern and making Harry drown in his scent.

It was the kiss that did him in. He was almost ashamed; a simple kiss was what had him seeing white after the best wank he'd had since he was a teen.

He spent the night thinking.

Thinking how much he liked the relationship he had been building with Harry before his birthday.  
Thinking of what Charlie had said, 'He said it was unfair to me if he was still in love with someone else. Someone he couldn't have, but as long as there was the smallest chance, he couldn't give it up.'  
Thinking of the fantasies, so many fantasies.  
Thinking about how even strangers figured they were together.  
Thinking about how Harry did, indeed, want him.

Thinking about how wrong it was.  
Thinking about how people, Harry's family and friends would act.  
Thinking about the dangers of mating a werewolf.

Thinking about how he'd already sent the man away.

It was by pure coincidence that Remus ran into Charlie and Harry on the street Friday night.

Remus was just on his way to pick up something quick from the general store as the two young men came walking down the street, deep in conversation.

Harry noticed his first, of course. Smiling brightly and waving as they approached.  
"Hay! Fancy meeting you here!"

Charlie's face was a mess of anger and annoyance.

"Just grabbing a treat for myself before going to pick up Ted. What are you boys up to?" Remus forced a smile.

"Just going for a drink at the pub." Harry looked at Charlie, smiling before turning back to Remus.

"Yeah, I'm treating Harry tonight after his amazing tryout. No doubt you'll be seeing him on the next Cannons Christmas charity calendar!" Charlie smirked, nudging Harry with his shoulder.

Remus had completely forgotten about that. Not that Harry had mentioned it recently.

'because you weren't invited, clearly' Remus thought to himself, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"I told you, best seeker since your dad." Remus tried to quiet Moony's chants in his mind. "I'm glad it went well! I'll see you around, alright?" He didn't wait for the response before rushing off in the opposite direction. He couldn't afford to let his feelings get the better of him, no matter how much Charlie pushed.

Once Teddy was snuggled into bed, Remus treated himself to a glass of firewhiskey. He was surprised how much it hurt that Harry hadn't invited him to the tryouts. He was one of Harry's biggest supporters, even if Moony had been a little protective last time. Was that why? Or was it that Harry was trying to distance himself? Push Remus away and Charlie closer? He liked neither option.

Remus was still battling himself on Sunday morning. He was very, aware of Harry staring at him as he made his tea, and wondered absently how long he'd been doing so. Remus only half minded. He wished both that Harry would move on, and also that he would never stop. He wished Harry would quit with this stupidly unhealthy crush, and also wished he would hold out, just long enough that his own resolve would wear thin.

Because Remus was very quickly coming to the conclusion that if Harry didn't move on soon, it really was only a matter of time before Remus caved.

This war in his brain had been non-stop since Harry's birthday. He wanted to be selfish, but also to protect Harry from the consequences that would come if they didn't stop this dangerous game. He wasn't right for Harry, but nobody else was either.

But he hadn't caved yet.

Maybe it wasn't right. Maybe it was a little taboo with the age difference, with the fact he'd been best friends with the man's father, and that he had served as a father figure for Harry though some part of his life. But what really kept him in check, was what his family and friends would say if they knew. Priscilla and Jaspar were one thing. They didn't really know. Molly and Arthur knew. His colleagues, members of the order...

Remus finally looked up from his tea, meeting Harry's eyes briefly before the younger man broke the contact. Remus knew he had something to say. Something on the tip of his tongue but he didn't know quite how to say it. Remus had come to learn and love that look. Eyes a bit hazy, middle finger gently tapping whatever was under his hand, the way he pursed his lips and scrunched them up slightly to the left.

"Out with it." He finally sighed.

"So... not this next weekend, but next, next, weekend..." Harry picked up his coffee mug, middle finger tapping the side in a slow 1-2 pause, 1-2 pause, as if to say 'loading please wait'

"Out with it, you can clarify after if you've said something horribly offensive." Remus smiled weakly

"I'm going over to Charlie's that weekend so I won't be able to babysit or have Sunday sleepover and I'm sorry but it's Charlie's weekend off and he always comes here but I don't want to disappoint Teddy cuz I know he loves sleepover Sunday and I don't want to break the tradition but-"

Remus raised a hand for Harry to stop rambling, taking a slow sip of tea before putting his cup down, giving himself time to swallow the growl rising in his throat and come up with some sort of wise fatherly totally platonic advice.

"Harry, I certainly don't expect you to give up every weekend till the end of your days for Teddy. You're a spry young man and it's perfectly fine to want to go out and have fun. You're far too young to be saddled with that kind of responsibility. This is exactly the kind of thing I meant when I said I didn't want to put that kind of burden on you."

Harry bit back the retort of 'It wasn't a burden before'. No need to make it any more awkward.

"You sure it's ok? I'm worried about Teddy."

"He'll be fine. We can talk to him together."

"Ted! Slow down or you're going to hurt yourself!" Remus called after the toddler running full speed across the jungle gym as he chased Jason.

The adults all watched as Teddy absolutely did not slow down. They cringed in unison as Teddy was unable to stop himself in time and rocketed, quite impressively, off the play structure and into the sand knees first.

Harry was the first up, quickly jumping over toys in the sand, scooping the wailing toddler up in his arms and setting him down on the nearby grass.

Remus watched as Harry sat on the grass with Teddy, rubbing his back and wiping tears away with the boy's shirt. He took a seat again, Harry had it under control, chuckling at some joke he just made as he brushed some sand off Teddy's injured knee. It was nothing serious, no blood, just a good scare. He watched as Harry made a face before leaning over and kissing said knee before smiling brightly and setting the boy back on his feet.

Remus marveled at how wonderfully Harry had handled everything. A natural parent. Moony grumbled in agreement. Harry would make a perfect mate-  
No. He was the perfect partner for someone, not him.

It was like that little revelation at the park sparked a whole new line of thought for Remus. He noticed how easy it was for Harry to interact with Teddy. The way he could have fun with the toddler in a way Remus never could, but still reign him in when he got too rowdy. He was the excitement, but also the cool down, and when Remus needed to be a stern dad, Harry was right there behind him, giving the same message.

And that was what made Harry a great godfather. An unrelated uncle type figure in Teddy's life. Certainly not like a parent, Remus corrected himself.

And the Ministry!Remus'thoughts continued, adding onto his previous list of cons and 'people who wouldn't understand'. There was nothing Remus could do;once they were mated Harry would have to register with the Ministry, just as Tonks did. Couldn't have werewolves running around without using their partners as a witness if something went wrong. Some barbaric law against dark creatures from the depths of early law that couldn't be countered. And Merlin knows the prophet would be right there soaking the whole event up, ready to dishit out in the worst light to allit'seager readers. Even if he caved to his own selfish desires, he couldn't force that on Harry.

* * *

Anyways, Outer Worlds is fantastic, you should pick that shit up.

-Majestic Moose Out-


	7. It Would Be a Bad Idea

Here's a double drop for you lovely people, as I have finally finished my second play through of Outer Worlds and have returned to this plane of existence.

-Enjoy!

* * *

Harry hated the atmosphere of reading time now. They hardly spoke anymore, and when they did it was awkward and stilted. Like the few weeks of physicality had ruined them. The tension was thick and it left Harry almost feeling sick.

"You going to Molly and Arthur's anniversary party this Friday?" Harry pushed out in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yes of course. Very cute, them choosing to go out to a muggle restaurant with the whole clan and guests."

Harry chuckled, a little tension sliding out of the room. "I know, did you know it's at the same place they took Bill when he was a baby? He did some accidental magic when Molly didn't get his bottle to him quick enough and they had to oblivate 23 people."

"Ahh yes, a very romantic setting I'm sure."

When Remus arrived at the Burrow Friday evening Ginny met him at the door, he adjusted his dress shirt, as she led him into the kitchen while they gathered everyone.

At some point Charlie had been pushed to stand beside Remus, and to his pleasure, both men decided to politely ignore each other's presence.

It was all going rather swimmingly until Ron and Harry stumbled into the kitchen, laughing at some joke.

Harry's eyes moved to the other side of the kitchen where both Remus and Charlie stood, frozen in place as his eyes roamed both men.

Remus watched, it seemed like almost slow motion as Harry's face became red, the blush rising from his neck and over his wide-eyed face.

Ron elbowed him, a whispered "You alright there, mate?" seemingly knocking Harry out of his stupor. He apologized quickly before excusing himself and darting back upstairs so fast he might have just apparated.

"What was that all about?" Remus half whispered to Charlie.

"Oh... he uh, has a thing for blokes in muggle dress shirts. With both of us in here painting a perfect picture, I'm surprised he didn't get a nose bleed." He chucked a little before looking back to the stairs  
"I better go after him, eh?" And then he was gone up the stairs.

They were gone for quite some time, and as much as Remus loathed the task, Molly had asked him to go get the two young men so everyone could leave.

He tried to make an appropriate amount of noise for a guardian going to get two young lovers out of their room as he ascended the stairs, but couldn't help but soften his steps when he heard Harry's quiet sob.

"I'm not upset Harry. How were you to know he'd wear that dress shirt." Came Charlie's soft voice through the old door.

"I just... I don't want you to think..." a sharp inhale of breath Remus knew was holding back another sob "I don't want you to think I don't like you. I know you are being so patient and I do like you, it's just so hard."

Remus frowned, upset at himself for causing the young man so much pain.

"I didn't think it would be this hard Charlie. I just... I just love him so much..." another quiet sob.

"I know hun. You take all the time you need. I'm not pushing or rushing anything. I don't want to be your rebound. We'll get through this."

Remus felt like he'd been stabbed. Moony demanded he bust down the door and soothe his mate. Remus, feeling a little light headed, cleared his throat loudly and knocked on the door.

"Boys? Your mum's asked for you to come down, we're just waiting on you."

"We'll be down in a minute!" Charlie yelled through the door.

Remus didn't wait around to hear anything else.

The rest of the dinner went well. Remus sat as far away from Harry and Charlie as would permit. However, this left him opposite and down the table from Harry, who seemed to be having some trouble keeping his eyes away from the older man.

It did make Remus feel good, he loved that Harry clearly found him attractive, loved the blush every time their eyes met. He was not, however, going to love the very cold shower he was going to need tonight.

The next week Remus is almost thinking up excuses to have Harry babysit. Harry's been busy with Weasley birthdays, Ginny and then Percy. He longs for that time with Harry, late at night when Teddy is asleep, when Harry is relaxed and going on about Quittich, or the book he was reading. If he's honest he misses the easy touches, the cold toes under his thighs, and the stolen glances from green eyes.

He's got less and less things to put on his cons list, some of them had been removed and added depending on how weak his resolve was at the time.

And the moon was closing in, only four days, and Moony was making himself well known.

On Thursday Remus finally has need of a babysitter. Not really, if he was being honest, he was just going up to Inverness to see a charms book rumored to be the last of its kind. He'd be no more than a few hours, but he tells Harry 11pm anyways.

When he apparates back to Harry's he knocks gently, but gets no reply. So, he lets himself in, he's keyed into the wards obviously, but he's curious when Harry doesn't meet him in the hall. Surely, he felt Remus pass through the wards?

Harry is asleep on the couch, as Remus pokes his head into the living room. Merlin is he ever a vision. Remus can't help himself, it's like the sleeping man is pulling him closer. He's beautiful, and Remus allows that word to sit in his brain a moment before feeling ashamed. Because he does think Harry is beautiful, and smart, and funny, and entirely too mature for someone his age. He's a good friend, a good parent, a kind heart.

And for some reason Harry loves him.

He sees his own hand reaching out, without his direct consent, to bush some hair from Harry's forehead, smiling as Harry rouses a little, sleep hazed eyes fixing on Remus and blushing.

"Remus?" Harry asks, so sweetly, as he slowly fights off sleep, eyelids fluttering open and closed before he realizes what's happening, and too soon the sleepy smirk is replaced with a confused frown.

Remus backs up quickly, not ready to be caught. "You've fallen asleep on the couch again young man." he corrects himself quickly into his usual forced parental tone.

"Oh, Sorry Remus, didn't mean too. What time is it?" Harry asks as he sits up, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"11:09pm, would you like to go up to bed? I can grab Ted and lock the door behind me."

"OK." comes the simple reply as the younger man gets up and stumbles up the stairs and into his room.

Remus thanks Merlin for Teddy, because he's not sure he could have resisted following Harry to bed if Teddy wasn't waiting for him next door.

Teddy goes down easy when Remus gets home, but the older man is restless. He can't get the image of Harry asleep on the couch out of his mind. The memory of himself reaching out to brush Harry's hair, the pure innocent joy in his eyes as he recognized Remus. How could he deny Harry after that? After seeing his desire so clear. And it's not even all lust, like Remus thought, no, it wasn't lust in those eyes, it was... love...

Friday morning Remus is a mess. He only just gets teddy off to daycare, and between missing his 2 alarms, burning Teddy's breakfast, and not being able to find the toddler any clean pants; Remus figures it was dumb luck he hadn't tripped over his shoe laces on the way out the door.

Friday afternoon Remus is a mess. Between the lack of sleep, the cursed text he'd left out the day before, and his warring mind; Remus figures it was just dumb luck he hadn't been hexed by any customers.

Friday evening Remus is still a mess. He figures his dumb luck will run out sooner or later and doesn't want Teddy around when it happens. He'd received a strange look from Andromeda as he dropped Teddy off, but was saved from having to answer any particular questions as to why.

He can't sit still with his mind racing a thousand miles a minute.

It would be a bad idea. Harry was far too young for him. Remus strides into the kitchen to turn the kettle on.  
But Harry was far over the age of consent, and far more mature than most his age. He knows what he wants. Remus unplugs the kettle and moves towards the door.

It would be a bad idea. Harry might know what he wants but he hasn't considered what his friends and family will think. Remus walks back into the kitchen and pulls out a mug.  
But Harry would just say it didn't matter, and how he doesn't want to let anyone's opinion dictate his life. Remus pushes the mug to the back of the counter for later.

It would be a bad idea. Harry has no idea what being mated to a werewolf really means. Remus plugs the kettle back in.  
But Harry's love was so pure it probably wouldn't bother him. Depending on his level of kink he might enjoy it... Remus unplugs the kettle and dashes to the front door, hand on the knob.

It would be a bad idea. Harry would need to register as his mate, and the prophet would have a heyday. Remus marches back to the kitchen, hands gripping the counter with a strength he knew his human self was incapable of.  
But Harry would no doubt be willing to put up with it, and maybe they could talk to Kingsley and see if they could make it more private. Remus stalks to the door, grabs his keys, and steps outside.

It would be a bad idea. Harry didn't deserve to be with an old, ugly, once married, dark creature, with a toddler! Remus steps back inside and drops onto the nearest couch, head in his hands.

"But he's _mine_."

* * *

-Majestic Moose Out-


	8. 3 Knocks for Hope

Also known as 'Remus caves like a wet newspaper'

* * *

And that was how Remus found himself in this situation.

He knocks 3 times on Harry's door, willing his heart to slow down before he has a heart attack on Harry's door step.

When Harry answers the door Remus tries to smile, and his stomach does a flop as Harry's smile turns to a frown.  
"What are you doing here Remus? I told you I couldn't babysit this weekend..."

Remus tries his best to hold back the waiting growl.

When Remus doesn't answer Harry looks around, and it warms Remus' heart as Harry tries to figure out the situation, his frown turning to concern.

"Where's Teddy?" It's a slow cautious question.

"At his Grandmothers. May I come in?" Remus counters quickly. If he doesn't say what he wants to say, and soon, he's worried his heart might give out.

"I'm going to Charlie's in a bit, what's going on?"

There's nothing Remus can do to stop the low rumbling growl in this throat. Harry's eyes snap up to meet Remus' as he takes a few steps back.

Remus presses forwards, gently clicking the door shut behind him as he follows Harry into the hall.

"What do you want Remus?"

The older man is hurt by Harry's tone. He's on the defense, like he knows something is wrong, knows it has to do with the two of them but doesn't want to proceed.

"I'm... I'm not entirely sure Harry."

Harry makes a pained face; Remus can see the wall of feigned indifference go up before Harry speaks.

"Then kindly figure it out in your own home. I've got plans with Charlie." Harry hugs his middle, face still twisted in hurt anger as he looks at the floor and makes to turn away.

"I don't want you to go!" Remus finds himself yelling before his brain has really processed the words.

Harry's eyes snap up, his body half turned away as his eyes lock with Remus.

"I don't understand what you want me to do!" Harry whines out in protest as he stops into the closest sitting room, throwing himself onto the couch, still hugging his middle.

"I don't know Harry." Remus starts as he follows Harry into the room, standing in front of the couch, but giving Harry some space.  
"Well... I do, your mine." He practically growls out.

Harry's eyes raise from the floor, looking ready to spill with tears at any moment.

Remus takes a calming breath as Harry speaks.  
"Is this Remus talking, or Moony?"

"Both. Neither. Merlin I shouldn't be here. But you can't go." Remus is pacing the small room, fingers threading through his sandy hair, doing his level best not to rip it out in frustration.

Harry is unsure how to proceed. He feels like he's talking equally with both man and wolf as they battle it out in Remus' mind.

"Is something bad going to happen if I go? Or is it because I'm going to see Charlie. Is there something wrong with Charlie?"

"Yes!" Remus raises his voice, not quite a yell but loud none the less as he spins to look at Harry.  
"Yes! He's not me. Mine!"

A tiny spark of hope blossoms in Harry's heart again. He proceeds cautiously.

"What do you want from me Remus? You were the one who pushed me away. Told me it wasn't right. Made me think there was something wrong with me."

Remus growls at the last part, dropping to his knees in front of Harry.

"It's not right, it's not you who's wrong, Merlin it's so complicated. So many things are against this." He lets his hands rest on each of Harry's knees, unable to make eye contact with the boy.

"So I'm gonna ask one last time Remus, what is it that you want?"

"You. You're mine. Protect. Mate." It's growled out in such a tone Harry can hardly understand.

Harry makes a face, holding Remus' hands in his own now.

"So I know what Moony wants. But I'm asking you Remus." Harry knows it's dangerous to ask. Clearly the wolf knew exactly what he wanted, but Harry wasn't in love with Moony, and Remus could just as easily say it wasn't right and push away, just like on his birthday.

"You, Harry. I shouldn't, there are so many reasons I shouldn't, but I do." Remus let what was left of his resolve die with the answer. There was no going back from this. They would have to continue as they meant to go forwards. Either together, or not at all.

"Remus, just... take what you want. For once in your life stop prostrating and do what you bloody well want, regardless of the consequences, Merlin are you a Gryffindor or a mouse?!"

So, he did.

Remus' hands gently coming up to Harry's neck and pulling the younger man down for a kiss Remus had been thinking about since Harry's birthday.

Harry stiffened in shock briefly before his own hands came up to grasp Remus' cardigan as the older man stole is breath away.

It was soft, Remus pulling away momentarily and pressing forwards again, as if he pressed too hard Harry might break.

He shuffled forwards, between Harry's legs as he deepened the kiss, his other arm wrapping around Harry's waist to bring the younger man closer before slanting his lips across Harry's, a slick tongue caressing Harry's to elicit a soft moan.

And Merlin it was better than anything Remus had imagined, pulling away slightly to look for Harry's reaction.

"Point to me?" Harry whispered with a smirk, causing Remus to pull him back and claim those lips once more.

He let his hand wander now, as Harry practically melted into the older man. Sliding around from Harry's waist to his stomach, fingers fluttering under the soft cotton of Harry's shirt to caress the supple skin he found there. He could feel Harry's quick intake of breath as his fingers began to explore, gently skimming over ribs before circling around a pert nipple. Remus could feel the shiver run though the brunet as their kiss became more passionate.

"Remus." Came a breathy groan as Remus rubbed a nipple, pinching gently before trailing back down and around his ribs.

"Please tell me you aren't going to regret this in the morning Remus. I'll never recover." Harry whispered as he pulled away.

"I'm most certainly going to feel guilty." Remus spoke as he pulled Harry's shirt over his head, leaving the mans toned torso bear for Remus to look upon. "But I will never regret it. Your mine Harry Potter. You belong to me, and what I want right now is you moaning my name as I make you come so hard you'll forget your name."

Harry's groan was all the response Remus needed as he pushed forwards, laving his tongue over the hardened nub as his hands descended to Harry's waist band.

He popped the button of Harry's jeans a little more smoothly than he thought possible, reaching around and scooting Harry's perfect butt to the edge of the couch, so he could get at his prize.

Harry leaned back against the couch, breath coming in soft pants as Remus slowly undid the zipper.

"This ok, Harry?" Remus stopped, suddenly aware he may have taken advantage of the situation.

"I have never been as sure of something in my whole life Remus. Please don't stop." he whined out the last part, making Remus chuckle as he pushed the jeans and pants down enough for Harry's length to bob out.

Remus licked his lips, no fantasy or late night wank would ever be as good as this. He wasted no time, licking up the length of Harry's cock before taking it into his mouth completely.

"Remus, oh!" Was all Harry could make out as his hips jerked forwards at the sudden pleasure.

Remus hummed his approval around the length, licking up the sides and hollowing out his cheeks as he continued to bob, Harry's hands sliding into Remus' hair and holding on for dear life.

With the tension they had been building for weeks, it wasn't long before Harry's hands tensed in his hair, the only warning Harry could manage before he was coming down Remus' throat.

When Remus straightened, he took in the image of Harry, slightly debauched as he leaned back on the couch, limbs splayed in all directions, eyes glazed over from pleasure.

Remus chuckled, standing momentarily before taking a seat beside Harry, a gentle hand placed on his thigh.

"Wow." was Harry's only response.

"Wow, indeed." Remus started, rubbing Harry's thigh, hoping this wasn't his biggest mistake ever. The guilt was already rising through him like heart burn.

"I need to firecall Charlie." Harry states but does not move.

"Right now?" Remus sputters indignantly

"Yeah, he's expecting me over tonight." Harry sat up, nervously wringing his hands as he thought about his next actions.  
"Unless... I'm reading this wrong and...this doesn't mean... I mean you don't want to continue this... you don't want me..." Harry asks awkwardly.

"I..." Remus needs to think about it. Still warring with his morals. "I want this very much Harry. Make no mistake, for all my indecision, it has nothing to do with the fact that I don't want you. Because I do. Very much so. More than I have a right to."

Harry smiles as Remus too sits up, those long fingers curling under his chin to lead him towards Remus for another toe-curling kiss.

The firecall was awkward. Harry trying to explain what happened and why he wasn't coming. Why he was with Remus, and what it meant for their relationships.

Charlie was against the idea, obviously, mentioning the Remus had dropped him like a stone and could do so again. However, Harry countered every argument with his own and soon the two men were parting ways.

Remus was left in the living room to think on his actions. He still wasn't sure. He was only sure that Harry deserved more than Remus could ever give the young man. But it was done now, he'd come clean, he'd sucked him off, even. There was no going back now and Remus could barely contain himself when he thought of all the naughty things he'd be allowed to do.

"Hay," Harry started as he entered the room. "So, that's all settled. You've got me to yourself all weekend. Unless you still want to bring Teddy on Sunday, that is."

Remus smirked as Harry dropped onto the couch, knees just brushing Harry's own as they spoke softly.

"Can I ask when?" Harry whispers into a lull in conversation.

"When what? When I started to fancy you? Or when I started to cave?"

"Both. Mostly the first one."

Remus chuckles and wonders if he should tell Harry the real story or just a time frame.

"Why don't we go up to bed? We'll talk a bit, have a solid 8 hours, and we can discuss this situation fully and honestly. Because there is a lot to unpack. Believe me."

"Point to you." Harry sighs, grabbing Remus' hand and pulling him across the house and up the stairs.

Remus tries not to lick his lips as Harry tosses off his jeans and climbs into his plush bed in just his pants. Remus debates doing the same but he's not sure Harry's ready for that yet, so instead he eases out of his cardigan and slides in beside Harry in a tank top and trousers.

"So..." Harry prods Remus to continue from earlier as he arranges himself to lay partially over Remus.

"There was a night. One of our sleepovers." Remus starts, and arm wrapping around Harry and rubbing his back slightly as Remus spoke.  
I woke up to use the washroom, and I was overwhelmed by this incredibly strong scent of sex, and arousal."

He tries to look down, to see Harry's expressions, but all he can see is a blush red cheek.  
"When I realized what it was, I wanted nothing more than to barge into your room and take you right there."

Harry groans. "Why didn't you?"

"You had never even crossed my mind as a partner before that. The wrongness had me berating myself for weeks; but I'd wait till you thought I was asleep, I'd touch myself as your scent filled my room. It was just me and my perverted brain until you called out my name one night."

"I didn't know you could smell it. I'm sorry. I was thinking about you though. Every time."

Remus groaned this time, squeezing Harry and flicking his wand to put out the last night.

* * *

-Majestic Moose Out-


	9. Like Normal People

Let's just get right into it then shall we?

* * *

In the morning, Remus grumbled appreciatively, the scent of Harry surrounding him. He didn't need to open his eyes to notice Harry tucked up against his side, arm haphazardly thrown over his chest, breathing gently against his neck. With the full moon hours away, Remus could feel his senses picking up, Harry's scent was an enticing mixture of too sweet but a little spicy, like cinnamon or ginger maybe.

As Remus' consciousness rose to the surface, so too did the guilt of last night's actions. It crashed upon him, like a great tsunami, and had him tensing against the young man in his arms.

As Harry woke, he smiled, snuggling into Remus further.  
"This is real right? Last night was real?" Harry whispers.

It lessens the guilt slightly. Harry wanted this. He wasn't entirely taking advantage.

"It's real pup."

"Oh fuck, I was so scared it was a dream. I've dreamt of this so many times Remus." Harry's voice is still a whisper, his arms clutching to Remus.

"It's ok pup. I'm right here. Not going anywhere." Remus whispers back, the arm under Harry stroking his back gently.

They lay in a comfortable silence for a long time. Remus appreciated that they could just lounge and enjoy the other's presence without words. As an introvert there was hardly anything Remus enjoyed more.

"What time is it?" Harry finally asks, free hand leaving Remus to stretch above his head.

Remus reaches over to the side table with his wand and casts a quick tempus  
"Half 1."

"I'm starving, let's get some food started hmm?" Harry asks, sitting up and leaving a cold spot on Remus' side.

Preparing a late breakfast was easy and simple, their normal routine springing back into action.

Remus knew they needed to talk. There was too much going on to just let things go unsaid. He wasn't joking last night that there would be a lot to unpack.

But he said nothing as they eat, and nothing as they tidied up. It was finally Harry who had the courage to speak up.

"So... what exactly are we unpacking Remus? I figured it was pretty straight forwards, I like you, you reluctantly like me. Is that what this is about? All the reasons we shouldn't be doing this? Cuz I've been over it a few hundred times myself." He sits back down at the table with his fresh cup of coffee, putting the newly boiled kettle on a pot holder for Remus, who is gob smacked with Harry's technique of brute force honesty.

"Ok, first off, you're too old. Well I mean other than the fact that you aren't even middle aged for a wizard, and I'm a god damned adult, I'm not sure what your point is. Yeah you are older? Big woop, means you've got lots to teach me and I'll get to spice up your life a little."  
Harry takes a quick sip while Remus is still stunned.

"Next, 'what would your father say'" Harry blurts out in a sarcastic voice. "I don't fucking know he's dead. It doesn't really matter, because ultimately, he'd want me to be happy. Same goes for my mum, and Sirius."

"I hardly think Sirius meant this when he told me to take care of you." Remus drawls out.

"Point to you. Next! You're a werewolf. It's too dangerous." Harry dramatically waves his hand around before staring Remus dead in the eye.  
"Well I think outliving and defeating the most powerful dark wizard of our life time twice is a good enough resume to say I can deal with danger. Not to mention your late wife seemed to get by just fine."

Remus felt himself cringe at the passive comment on his late wife, but had no true counter to his point.  
"You've no idea what it means Harry. It's not just... just a casual relationship. Werewolves mate. You've no idea what that really entails!"

"Wrong!" Harry raises his voice slightly, his hand coming up and pointing to the door of the kitchen momentarily. "You think I haven't done my research? You think that with all my longing and fantasies I'd not try and find out what it would really be like?"

Before he's finished his sentence several books, zoom through the kitchen towards Harry.

Remus isn't sure what scares him more, the ease at which Harry could wandlessly summon specific books, or that he clearly had done some research.

"Habits of werewolves. Werewolf culture in the UK. Werewolf culture in the north. Egyptian werewolf culture. Mating rituals of dark creatures. Dark creature rituals and ceremonies in Britain. How to escape a werewolf. How to catch a werewolf, with absolutely nothing about how to woo one, I might add. Shall I go on?"

Remus isn't sure how to continue.

"Oh, and before you go on about paperwork and the ministry, I was able to snatch one of these while I was visiting the Ministry with Arthur last year when we signed guardianship papers." Harry smirks, standing as he waves form DC-323 (Dark Creature Spousal Registration) around his head before slapping it on the table.  
"Any other concerns?" Harry asks politely as he tilts his head, leaning over the table on both hands, daring Remus to argue.

"last year!" Is all Remus can sputter. Had he really been at this that long?

"I told you... I've thought this through."

Remus was paralyzed in shock.

Harry didn't look as his 'condition' as a hindrance, something to work around and avoid, it was a part of Remus that Harry wasn't afraid of, something he wanted to embrace even.

And Remus had never felt more loved, or aroused, in his entire life.

He stood from his spot at the table, grinning wildly as Harry suddenly straightened.  
He stalked the younger man, grin turning positively predatory as he led Harry backwards.

"You know what this means then, right?" Remus croons, his voice dropping to a downright sultry level.

"Uhh, yes?" Harry's backed up against the counter now, suddenly nervous as Remus stares him down.

"Oh, it'll be so sweet Harry." Remus continues, his hands coming to Harry's hips and guiding him to turn around.

Harry groans at the wordless command, arching back into Remus as the older man pins him against the counter.

"Yes, so sweet, a bed of flowers in the forest. You, spread out before me as the sun is low in the sky. The circle of stones around us, protecting us from the world as I slowly sink into your greedy hole, pulling orgasm after orgasm from your lithe body." Remus whispers into Harry's ear, one hand circling the younger man's waist, the other sliding up his chest, his neck.

"And as I pound you into the ground as the sun sets, I bless you, with a painless bite. Right. Here." Remus accentuates his words with a kiss to Harry's neck, right in the spot where his mating bite would be.

To Remus' delight, a low moan leaves Harry's mouth moments before the sweet smell of completion reaches his nose.

Remus can barely contain himself, spinning the younger man around and kissing him passionately.  
"I can't believe you came untouched. Merlin, Harry you're perfect." Remus pulls away for a moment before they're kissing again.

Harry feels like putty under Remus' touch, his legs jelly as he tries to hold himself up against Remus' kisses, full of teeth and tongue. He keens low in his throat as Remus kisses down his neck, nibbling gently on his earlobe before ravishing his neck with kisses and nips.

"Remus, please. It's too much. I'm gonna fall." Harry pants out as Remus starts kissing back up.

And then, it's as if the normal Remus returns, smiling warmly as he hugs Harry against him.

"Sorry, can't resist. You're so perfect Harry. Love to make you squirm. Moon is so close. If you think that was too much, you're going to be in for a ride next month." Remus is rambling to himself as they hold each other a moment longer.  
"Assuming you still want me in a month. That is." Remus adds.

"I'm still gonna want you... Even more than I want to change my pants right now."

Remus chuckles as he releases the blushing youth, giving him a quick peck before turning him around and sending him upstairs to change.

Maybe there wasn't as much to unpack as the thought.

"Point to you." Remus mumbles into the empty room.

Remus looked around the kitchen and sighed contently, picking up their dirtied dishes and setting them in the sink, he charmed the sponge to work on the dishes, and himself to work on a new cup of tea.

With Harry upstairs, the guilt slowly bled back into Remus' mind. The older man tried to combat his inner thoughts, but the overlying guilt that he was damaged goods, and that Harry was just beginning his life, hung over him like a dark cloud.

When Harry returned to the kitchen, he found Remus leaning over the counter, hands in a tight white knuckle grip over his counter top, and seemingly staring a hole in the cupboards.

"Remus?" He called tentatively.

He received no response, so Harry crept closer to the man, cautious, just in case it had more to do with the wolf than him.  
Because Harry was sure those were the only reasons. Either Remus was having trouble controlling Moony so close to the full, or he was berating himself for sullying Harry's innocents... or something stupid like that.

"Remus what's wrong?" He speaks again, laying a gentle hand at the base of Remus' spine.

Still no reply, so Harry stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Remus' torso and pressing his cheek into the heaving back.

"Is it the moon, or me?" He asks gently.

"It's me." Remus pushes out through clenched teeth.

Harry sighs and ducks under one of Remus' arms, putting himself between the counter and the young man.

"Why? Remus please stop beating yourself up over this. There is nothing wrong with me. There is nothing wrong with you. We are two consenting adults who want to be with each other. Isn't that enough?"

Remus grumbles, his hands finally releasing the poor counter top so he could turn around and wrap his arms around Harry.

"I just can't stop thinking about how much better literally anyone would be for you."

"Well stop it. Because I've never wanted anyone else."

They stand like that for a moment, Remus taking in Harry's words and trying to use them against his own thoughts; Harry, pleading that Remus wouldn't change his mind.

"Can we like... just go and get some hot drinks and go for a walk? Like... just walk and talk... like normal people..." Remus pulls away enough so he can look down at Harry's pleading face.

Remus smiles weakly and dips his head down for a chaste kiss.  
"That sounds lovely."

A walk was actually quite lovely. Remus and Harry stopped off at the coffee shop for tea and coffee, then set to walking about the neighborhood casually. They stopped at a shop here and there to look in the window, and stopped by a park with a gazebo looking like something out of a young adult novel. Harry grabbed Remus' hand gently, pulling the older man under the gazebo to sit on the bench.

"This is nice." Harry spoke into the silence.

"This is very nice." Remus looked over to Harry, gently placing his hand over Harry's own.

"You know, Ron tricked me into talking to Olivander about wand making."

"Oh really? I wasn't aware Ron had such Slytherin tendencies."

"Well he doesn't mostly. put out a help wanted post. Just for cleaning about the shop. I was bored and wanted a distraction... He let me have a go at it, and we ended up spending the whole time talking about wand lore. Offered me an apprenticeship right on the spot."

"Harry, that's fantastic! It's perfect!" Remus squeezed Harry's hand, ducking his head for a simple peck on the cheek.

"Maybe, I haven't said yes yet... not sure about the Cannons."

Remus frowned "Professional Quidditch is pretty dangerous..." He could feel Moony's objection to such a job.

"Yeah, but I'm the boy who lived! Don't cha know." Harry kids, tilting his head over onto Remus' shoulder.

"You're right, this is nice." Remus concedes.

"Point to me!"

They parted ways when the sun started to dip in the sky, Remus ravaging Harry with a kiss before the younger man apparated home.

Harry prepared much in the same way he had last time, pulling the couch closer to the door, this time transfiguring it a bit bigger so they could both lay together. He got the pain potions set up on the side table, and himself set up with a book.

When Harry awoke next, it was to a soft groan from above him as a heavy weight settled on his chest. His eyes opened into tired brown orbs, and trailed down to smirking lips.

Remus was on him in seconds, hot mouth pressing down, slick tongue teasing Harry's lip before sliding into his mouth.

Harry wanted to get Remus to drink a pain potion, but then those delicate fingers were sliding down his chest, pulling his shirt up and drifting up over his stomach and ribs. He couldn't hold the thought as Remus' fingers flicked over a sensitive nipple, pulling a quiet moan from his mouth.

Harry gasped for air as Remus moved down his neck, tilting his head to give the older man more room to nip and suck at his neck.

"Pain potion. Please. Moony. Remus." Was all Harry could manage as Remus worried the nipple, his leg somehow slipping between Harry's providing glorious friction.

There was a grunt. That teasing hand moved up the side table, grabbing and uncorking the potion with dexterous fingers, before bringing it to his lips and swallowing the liquid with a grimace.

There was no words and Remus continued where he picked up, mouth diving into the crook of Harry's neck with harder nips and a slick tongue laving over bite marks in a sweet apology. Harry moaned again as Remus' hand drifts down and pops open his muggle jeans like he knew a spell, those elegant fingers slipping under his pants and grasping his unsurprising hard on.

"Remus. Please, I wana touch you too. Please. Moony." Harry gasps out as he's assaulted.

Remus shifts over him slightly, giving Harry room to reach out and slip into Remus' sweatpants.

The growl he receives goes straight to Harry's groin as he tries to match his pace to the grueling rhythm Remus has set, but his mind is goo and he's sure it's not going to be much longer.

And then they are kissing again, Harry's never felt so taken in his life. Remus controlling every aspect of their encounter, the kiss, the tempo, the light teasing flicks over his nipple after the hard moan inducing pinch.

Remus moved from Harry's mouth, nibbling at his ear lobe with a husky whispered "Harry..."  
Harry moaned at the sound, close so close as Remus tasted his neck.

"Come for me Harry..." Remus whispered as he felt himself felling over the edge, listening to Harry's moan as he bit down hard at Harry's neck.

Moony was satisfied, hearing Harry moan louder at the bite, the scent of arousal stronger just before the sweet scent of Harry's completion.

When Harry wakes up in the morning he's warm, surrounded by what he can only hope is Remus.  
His neck is rather delicate too, but he's in no hurry to be rightfully awake just yet, so he nuzzles back into Remus' arms.

When Harry wakes again, Remus is stretching up to grab another pain potion, and when he notices Harry's awake he stops himself and bends down to press a kiss against Harry's forehead.

"Morning pup." came the raspy voice.

"How you feeling?" Harry asks, stretching as much as he can in the tight space.

"Like every fiber of my being broke and re-attached twice." Remus answers as usual.

When Harry finally disentangles himself almost an hour later, he sits, perched on the edge of the couch as he stretches his sleep ridden body.

It's then that Remus gasps, sitting up suddenly, and those delicate fingers coming up to Harry's neck and caressing at a spot on his neck.

"I'm a monster, Merlin, Harry I'm so sorry." Remus is kissing his neck gently and Harry pulls away before he gets harder than he already is.

"What's wrong Remus?" Harry starts, followed by a quick accio mirror, as the issue dawns on him.

Harry holds the small mirror up, looking at the bruised bite mark adorning his neck.

"Merlin, I shouldn't have let myself get so out of hand. I really do appolo-" He didn't have time to finish as Harry turned and pulled Remus in for a kiss.

When they break apart Harry is panting. "Don't be sorry. It's actually... It's kind of hot. And I really liked it last night. I guess, I don't mind a little rough handling..." Harry admits, running a fingertip across the mark.

Remus groans and lays back down "You'll be the death of me, Harry Potter, you saucy little minx."

"What?" Harry asks innocently, chuckling as he slides his hand down Remus' arm and grabs his hand.

"That, pup, is where your mating mark is going to go." Remus slides his hand up Harry's arm this time, pads of his fingers grazing over the bite mark slowly. "But when I mark you, it's not going to hurt at all. Just pure, unparalled pleasure." He whispers.

Harry whines before standing up, pulling away from the sinful touch.

"Cut it out Remus, you're in no condition to do what I want you to do right now."

Remus chuckles "Who says it's all about you?"

Harry rolls his eyes and moves into the kitchen.  
"Want some water?" He yells into the other room.

"Sure" Remus isn't sure he'll be loud enough to be heard, but moments later Harry steps into the room with a coffee and a cup of water.

"Drink, sleep. We'll go pick up Teddy later and play a board game tonight. Sound good?"

"Sounds lovely."

* * *

-Majestic Moose Out-


	10. Ordinary

Shorty but a goodie, sorry for the late update, working through some plot points and it's not quite right yet. so you'll just have to wait till i get my shit together.

* * *

Tuesday, Harry resume's his tradition of visiting Remus at the shop. He stops by the coffee shop for drinks and quickens his pace. He hadn't had time to see Remus since Sunday night as he'd been at Olivander's all Monday. And although it was really only one day, he missed Remus tremendously.

"Remus? Anyone home?" Harry called as the bell jingled.

"I'm back here Pup!" Remus called from the back room.

Harry deposited the drinks on the counter and ducked into the back room, following Remus' voice.

When he peeked into the back room there was a slight glow from the back corner.

"Harry, could I get your help for just a moment? You've got impeccable timing."

Harry rounds a bookcase to see Remus on the ground, a book floating in the air, looking much like an unruly pair of chattering teeth.

"Merlin Remus, what should I do?" Harry shouts as he pulls out his wand.

"Pull it away! My charm isn't going to last much longer."

Harry shoots out a quick carpe retractum, freezing the book and pulling it back towards himself. It wasn't until the book was hurling at his head that Harry realized he had no idea what he was going to do when it got to him.

Thankfully, Remus recovered quickly and before any more damage could occur, Remus scooped the book up in some kind of chainmail bag, tying a quick knot in the top before dropping it on the counter and smirking over at Harry.

"Thanks for that pup. Nearly had my hand bitten off. Didn't realize it was immune to stun spells." Remus chuckles to himself as if this is an entirely regular occurrence.

"Does... Does this happen often, Remus?" Harry looks skeptically at Remus, willing himself not to be bowled over by Remus's charming smirk.

"Well, not so often as it seems. I've taken to researching by books more thoroughly than this. But it was so cheap. I couldn't resist." Remus smirks at Harry again, noting the sudden quick breaths and blush of the younger man.

"Is there a problem Harry?" Remus asks, genuine in his curiosity.

It only causes Harry to stammer out nonsence, prompting Remus to wonder what kind of thoughts Harry was having. Not that it was very hard, if one knew what to look for.

"What's on your mind pup?" Remus' voice drops to a sultry timber, making an otherwise innocent question take on another reality. Remus takes a few stalking steps towards where Harry is leaning against the wall.

"It's um... nothing really... just..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence as Remus drew near, guiding Harry firmly back into the wall.

"Nothing? Hmm..." Remus smirked pushing himself up against Harry, sliding his leg between the nervous man before him. "I hardly think this is nothing." Remus practically purrs as his thigh presses against Harry's hardness.

Harry barely has time to whine "Remusss" softly before the older man's mouth is on him.

Harry's hands immediately come up, gripping Remus' sweater as the blonde's tongue sweeps into Harry's mouth.

Remus wondered for a moment how deep Harry's submissive tendencies ran. Between the bites, the rough handling, and waiting on Remus' every que, he wondered absently if it was inexperience or something more of a yearning for obedience.

"Both hands flat on the wall pup." Remus orders in a deep husky voice.

He can hear Harry's quick intake of breath before practically slamming both palms to the wall.

Remus groaned, grinding his leg more firmly against the panting man as Remus kissed and nipped his way down Harry's jaw and neck.

Harry's neck was still bruised from his bite earlier in the week, but Remus did not mistake the hitch of breath as he nibbled the spot before placing gentle kisses.  
Harry whined as Remus' hands moved under his shirt, gently scraping over his ribs before teasing a nipple. Harry's hands flew to Remus' chest as Harry whimpered, but Remus stepped back immediately

"Ah, ah, hands on the wall pup." Remus teased loving the quiet "Remus please" as Harry complied.

"Very nice pup. You're doing so well for me." Remus stepped forwards, pressing back into Harry's groin, loving the unmasked noise it pulled from the younger man.

Perhaps Remus would be able to indulge this alpha control kink he had never been welcomed to use before.

"Harry, touch yourself for me. I want to see your face as you come." Remus croons as his fingers resume their plucking and teasing of Harry's surprisingly sensitive nipples.

Harry yields to his command instantly, popping open his jeans and pulling himself out before his hand is moving at a desperate pace.

"Yes, perfect Harry, keep that other hand on the wall now." Remus instructs and he pulls Harry's shirt up, just enough that he can get to a nipple, sucking it into his mouth as Harry pants loudly above him.

Remus figured he'd experimented enough, kissing Harry hard as he pulled his own length from his pants.

Harry's voice became a chant of his name as Remus swatted Harry's hand away, gripping both their lengths in his own and rubbing them together. Remus felt himself descending the icy spiral as Harry bucked up into him franticly.

"Merlin, your perfect pup." Was all Remus could manage before both men were coming, spraying onto each other's stomachs as Harry slumped against the wall.

Remus tucked Harry back into his pants before guiding the young man to the floor, slowly seating himself beside.

"Your tea will be cold by now." Harry chuckles as he turns his head to Remus.

"Well then it's good I'm a fine wizard and am quite proficient in warming charms."

* * *

Harry loved the unextraordinary run-of-the-mill routine of grocery shopping and meal prep.

It made him feel pleasantly normal as they bagged their food items and apparated to Remus'.

It made him feel spectacularly ordinary as he and Remus prepped that night's dinner, and set to making Teddy's lunches for a few days.

Harry loved how he could pull up behind Remus as he stirred the pot, sliding his hands over Remus torso as he kissed at the older man's neck. Loved how Remus would groan and spin around, stunning Harry to the spot with a toe-curling kiss before casually turning around and continuing to cook.

Harry wondered briefly if this was what one called 'the honeymoon phase'. Harry concluded that even if Remus stopped being randy for him, he'd still be happy sitting and reading like an elderly couple.

Harry pulled himself from thought, glancing up at Remus who was concentrating intently on the pot. He watched Remus jerk back as a cube of ham pinged off his nose, and chuckled as Remus turned his head, just in time to take another square to the forehead.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Remus smirks, reaching over to the cutting board and flicking a bit of carrot towards Harry, narrowly missing his ear.

And thus, the great food fight began, bits of leftover ham and veggies rocketing around the kitchen as both men ducked and sidestepped around the room.

"Point to you! Point to you!" Harry cried as Remus flicked his wand, sending a steady stream of vegetables straight to the top of Harry's head.

"Alright, let's get this cleaned up so we can relax a bit before I've got to go get Ted."

* * *

Harry signed contently as he flung his legs over Remus', squirming into his spot to get comfortable.

"So, I've been offered reserve seeker for the Cannons..." Harry trails off as if he's waiting for Remus to argue.

"That's... That's great Harry. I know how much you want to play." Remus grits out. Neither he nor moony really liked the idea of their future mate putting themselves in such danger where Remus couldn't possibly protect him, but it had been Harry's dream for quite some time. Who was he to deny Harry of that.

"It is... it's really great, I'm glad I'm good enough... but, maybe I'm not as interested in playing professionally as I thought..."

Remus tried not to sigh audibly as he relaxes. "Why not? You seemed quite enthusiastic about it last week."

"Yeah..." Harry starts, putting the book down as he talks to his knees. "I've really been enjoying learning theory from . And I certainly don't have to worry about filing out too many liability forms if I take his apprenticeship."

Remus want's to jump for joy, but keeps a calm face as finally looks up at Harry. It's a cute smile, conveying his feelings without words, and Remus appreciates him for it. He squeezes Harry's leg a few times before picking his book back up.

* * *

"it's your turn to push this time Daddy!" Teddy screams over his shoulder, sitting on the swing shaking his legs as if he's trying to push himself.

Remus groans as he stands from the bench, kissing Teddy gently on the top of his windblown hair before beginning to push.

Harry sit's and watches, pleased that he can watch Remus openly now. That he has some insider knowledge of what those arms look like underneath the layers. He wonders absently how many times they'll come out the park before Teddy is too old and Harry will lose out on his show.

When Remus has had enough, he treads back to the bench, smiling brightly at Harry as he pulls the younger man's hand onto his thigh.

Harry smirks and turns his hand, rubbing back and forth closer and closer to Remus' hips, but not close enough.

"Bloody Tease." Remus sighs as he scooches closer to Harry.

He bends down, lips ghosting over the shell of Harry's ear as he speaks. "If you keep that up, I'll have to take you behind a tree and have my way with you."

Harry shivers slightly, he wants to look around and see I f there are any innocent bystanders, but can't bring himself to move with Remus' lips so close.

"What would that include? It sounds more like a present than a punishment."

And then Remus is licking up the shell of his ear, practically growling as he pulls Harry's ear lobe into his mouth, gently nibbling.

Harry's breath stops in his chest, mouth gaping open, a short pant as Remus bites a little harder, loving the almost unnoticeable noises Harry makes.

Remus chuckles, his own hand mirroring Harry's now, rubbing his thigh oh so close, but oh so far away from where he wants it. "Mhmm, I don't know, I know a pretty good sticking charm. I could hold you down onto the tree, slip into your pants that are getting oh so tight, but give only maddening gentle touches as you're fixed to the rough bark of the tree. Anyone might walk by, maybe I've cast a notice-me-not. Maybe I haven't. But you wouldn't care as you beg me to finish you off right there."

Harry's doing all he can to not moan at the imagery, Remus' dirty talk is almost enough to finish him off, but suddenly Remus is moving away, throwing his arm behind Harry's back casually as he watches over Teddy with a smirk on his face.

"Point to you." Harry grumbles as he fixes his trousers.

* * *

Dinner is a rather ordinary affair, Teddy attempts to help, and it only results in one spill of olive oil and two chicken breasts needing to be levitated back to the counter after being unceremoniously thrown from the counter in a short temper-tantum.

Once Teddy is in bed, the two men settle back onto the couch with their books, enjoying the silence of each other's company.

At some point Harry gets up for more tea, settling back onto the couch cross legged as he waits for the tea to brew.

Remus smirks, tugging on Harry's sleeve pulling him down.

Harry sucks in a breath, eye flicking between Remus and the couch. He thinks he knows what Remus wants, but he has a hard time believing it.

And that is how Harry found himself in this situation. One of his late night wank fantasies coming to life. With his legs thrown over the arm of the couch and his head resting in Remus' lap, harry's mind takes on a life of it's own, replaying one of his earliest fantasies. He tries to focus on the book, but Egyptian petrified wood wands could only keep a man distracted for so long when Remus' hand is delicately trailing down his torso.

Harry bites his lip as he feels his pants tighten, trying to hide how turned on he was as those skilled fingers he's been watching for months, dip under his shirt, lightly skimming over his stomach and ribs.

Remus is still reading his book, looking cool and collected as Harry is trying to keep his breath even.

He's not doing a very good job as those fingers are circling a pert nipple, Harry doing everything is power not to make any noise.

Remus seems determined to break him, starting with a gentle squeeze, smiling to himself as Harry pants out a silent moan. But it's not enough for the older man, slowly squeezing harder, building a rhythm as the squeezes become pinches, pleasure building with each pull of the nub.

At long last Harry's resolve crumbles, letting his book drop and he tilts his head up towards Remus.  
"Please... Please Remus..." He whines

Remus chuckles deep in his throat, looking down knowingly at Harry as those delicate fingers move to the other nipple, starting again with gentle squeezes morphing into hard pinches.

"Please. Please touch me more, Remus. Please." Harry's not above begging at this point.

"Oh, I suppose I could arrange for that." Remus practically purrs.  
"Up you go then, come here."

Harry sits up, and is quickly arranged, straddling Remus' legs as the older man tugs his t-shirt over his head.

Harry groans as Remus' head tips forwards, licking over an abused bud before he feels teeth gently nibbling. Harry can't keep his voice down at that, fingers threading through the sandy blond hair as Remus moves to the other.

"Tell me what you want Harry." Remus sighs, kissing up his chest and leaving love bites on his neck.

"I don't know. More. Don't stop." Is all Harry can force out, his hips experimentally jerking forwards.

Remus is the one groaning this time, repeating the motion and biting a little harder at Harry's neck.

"Surely you know what 'more' you want, this can't be your first time." Remus mumbles more to himself than anything as he grips Harry's ass and grinds him closer.

"This isn't really a regular –o-occurrence for me Remus."

"Surely was talented enough for at least this." Remus pants out as Harry jerks up again at a particularly hard bit over his collar bone.

"Merlin, Remus." Harry pants out as the older man pops the button on Harry's trousers and pulls himself out of his own pants, letting their erections brush against each other as Harry bucks into the friction.

"Hmm, did Charlie not ravish you after your endless teasing?" Remus whispers as he flips Harry over onto the couch, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"No. We never- Merlin- just kissing, never even got off." Harry manages as Remus wraps his hand around the both of them, adding a delightful pressure as both men continued thrusting.

Remus growls, kissing Harry passionately, giving the younger man little time to adjust as he lead the younger into a rough battle of teeth and tongues.

"Does that mean-" Remus can't even finish his sentence as the thought washes over him.

Harry doesn't have time to answer because he's coming, yelling out as his nails scrape over Remus' back, bucking one last time before Remus follows, covering Harry's chest with his release.

Remus leans over Harry for a moment, both men catching their breath as they come down from the high.

"Yeah." Harry speaks into the hot air. "I've never..." He too can't finish the sentence as an embarrassed blush creeps over his face.

"You will be the death of me pup." Remus sighs as he sits up, casting a quick cleansing charm before kissing Harry again.

* * *

-Majestic Moose Out-


End file.
